Paper Monsters
by Maguvi
Summary: Charles conoce a Erik Lehnsherr, su novelista favorito de todos los tiempos en una cafetería, pero Charles no sabe que es él, y Erik tan sólo critica su propio trabajo enfrente de su mayor fan. / Traducción del fanfic original de Clocks.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Bueno, aquí os dejo la traducción de un fic titulado Paper Monsters. La historia original es en inglés, pero contacté con la autora pidiéndole permiso para traducirlo y muy amablemente me comentó que no había problema alguno, así que aquí lo tenéis. Mi primera traducción, espero que esté todo correcto, y perdonad si se me cuela alguna falta, escribo desde el WordPad. Más notas importantes de leer al final del capítulo 1.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de Clocks (http: /users /Clocks /pseuds/ Clocks), aquí os dejo el link del original: http: /works /254095 /chapters /395046. Tendréis que quitar los espacios para acceder.

**Resumen:** Charles conoce a Erik Lehnsherr, su novelista favorito de todos los tiempos en una cafetería, pero Charles no sabe que es él, y Erik tan sólo critica su propio trabajo enfrente de su mayor fan.

En fin, ¡disfrutad del primer capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno:<strong>

El Café Kafka siempre estaba vacío por las tardes, salvo por los raros y solitarios estudiantes murmurando febrilmente sobre su intento de ensayo, o unos pocos turistas en la búsqueda de un respiro del caluroso sol de Riverside, abanicándose con sus manoseados mapas. A Charles le gustaba la soledad, pensó, e hizo camino hacia allí cada lunes y jueves como un reloj, siempre llegando justo después de la hora de la comida. Por aquel entonces la muchedumbre que había para comer se habría ido, y Sean estaría limpiando las mesas. "¿Qué hay?" diría cuando viese a Charles, quien le devolvería la sonrisa y se sentó en su mesa favorita, la que tenía el mármol ligeramente agrietado, detrás de la columna.

Entonces, pediría su bebida favorita, un triple moka de chocolate blanco, y Sean siempre se aseguraría de que hubieran tres galletas de mantequilla al lado.

Luego, mirando a su alrededor furtivamente, Charles sacaría su libro favorito por el momento -los títulos iban variando, pero el autor raramente cambiaba - y se perdería durante las siguientes horas en un mundo que jamás querría abandonar.

Su rutina iba perfectamente bien con sus horas a tiempo parcial en la universidad, a pesar de que Stryker prácticamente le había rogado que volviera como miembro a tiempo completo de la facultad. Las cortas horas iban con su estilo y le daban tiempo para hacer más de lo que quería, lo cual era leer, básicamente. Siendo un profesor de Literatura inglesa, uno hubiera esperado de él que se aferrara a los básicos como Dickens, Austen y Steinbeck -porque seguramente, ese era el propósito de la academia -y Charles simplemente terminó queriendo algo divertido y descerebrado que leer.

Había sido pura coincidencia, quizás, que aquel día del accidente, Charles estuviera preparándose para viajar a casa y se hubiese parado en la librería del aeropuerto, queriendo algo simple y escrito en los últimos 50 años para liberar su mente de la aflicción y el dolor. La portada de '_Judas_' de un tal E. M. Lehnsherr le había llamado la atención, y se había estado debatiendo sobre si comprarlo cuando oyó la llamada para embarcar de su puerta, así que rápidamente pagó y salió de allí.

Tal vez había esperado que el libro fuera malo y una basura, y tal vez había visto en un particular y vulnerable punto en su vida donde su dostanciada madre acababa de morir y él estaba luchando contra una extraña y terrible mezcla de pesar, culpa y alivio. Fuera lo que fuera, Charles había estado inesperadamente abducido, secuestradopor el magistral lenguaje y laapasionante trama de dos hermanos, uno de los cuales aspiraba a ser un líder político y el otro un sicario, con sus vidas terminando en una inesperada traición.

Así que Charles había ido al Amazon para hacerse con el entero catálogo nuevo de E. M. Lehnsherr. Le había costado bastante y muchas palabras desagradables por parte de su sobrecargado cartero, pero él ya había devorado los libros -los quince - como un hombre ahogándose en su sed en el desierto. Algunos tenían defectos, por supuesto, y a Charles no le había preocupado particularmente por 'The Last Hunter', un libro también criticado por la mayoría de sus otros fans en el foro afocial, pero incluso en el peor libro, el lenguaje seguía siendo lírico, colorido, cautivante.

Incluso en lo académico, Charles se sumergió en una búsqueda sobre el elusivo E. M. Lehnsherr, quien parecía ser un tipo como Salinger literalmente ermitaño. Apenas habían entrevistas, y no habían fotos excepto por una borrosa y confusa que había hecho un fan en una exposición de libros. Uno de los compañeros entusiastas de Charles, HankMC1306. había llamado a la foto la 'foto Sasquatch', y el nombre había dado fuerte. Charles miró y más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, sus ojos persistentes en ese trasero en vaqueros antes de agitar su cabeza para sí mismo.

En realidad, Charles Xavier, un especialista en los siglos XVIII y XIX de Literatura inglesa, estaba ligeramente obsesionado con un concreto autor, el cual había literalmente salvado su cordura, y si alguien dijera algo burlón sobre E. M. Lehnsherr, ellos se verían envueltos en un cordial debate (y a veces, discutiendo, como Raven desafortunadamente había averiguado) con Charles.

Así que cuando cuando el hombre del suéter de cuello alto se sentó enfrente de Charles en el Café Kafka e hizo un suave y despectivo resoplido cuando reconoció la portada del libro de Charles, éste comprensiblemente notó su vello erizarse. -¿Perdón?

El hombre del suéter de cuello alto simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. -No es nada.

Charles elevó una ceja. -Oh, lo siento. Pensé que te estabas burlando de mi libro.

-Lo estaba. -La sonrisa de satisfacción del hombre se acentuó. -¿Por qué quieres leer eso? ¿No quedaban libros de Stephanie Meyer?

A Charles le había tomado tan por sorpresa que sólo pudo reír. -¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente. -La sonrisa ahora había desaparecido. -No soy un fan de la ficción populista.

-¿Populista? -Charles estaba intrigado lo suficiente como para bajar su maltratada copia de '_Judas_', la que tenía a Brad Pitt y a Matt Damon en la portada por la adaptación cinematográfica, porque su primera copia era demasiado preciada como para llevársela fuera de casa. -¿Cómo puede ser E. M. Lehnsherr populista? Los temas sobre los que ha escrito casi no tienen seguidores.

-Es obvio en el lenguaje. -El del suéter de cuello alto dijo alegremente, agitando su capuccino -y la irritación de Charles fue en aumento. -A veces siento como si estuviera escribiendo para impresionar a alguien. Y eso no es bueno. Tienes que tener tu propio estilo, como los grandes maestros.

Charles no sabía si reír o no. Era como discutir con una versión de sí mismo de hace cinco años, a la altura de su esnobismo literario antes del accidente, y por lo tanto, el descubrimiento de E. M. Lehnsherr. -Así que lo que estás diciendo es que cualquiera que ha publicado en los últimos 50 años no tiene mérito literario.

-No del todo. -El hombre sorbió su capuccino. Su acento se asentó de forma rara en los oídos de Charles, las consonantes particularmente contundentes. -Hay plenitud de buenos escritores vivos hoy en día. Tristemente, E. M. Lehnsherr no es uno de ellos.

Charles agitó la cabeza, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y con ganas de volver a conectarse donde él podría quejarse a HankMC1306 sobre su impertinente compañero. -Bien, entonces tendremos que coincidir en que no coincidimos, amigo mío.

-Bien. -El del suéter de cuello alto asintió hacia él de forma divertida antes de sacar su portátil y ponerse con él. -No digas que no te avisé.

-Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto de la hora, los dedos del hombre tecleando e irritando a Charles incluso más, y finalmente Charles dobló su libro y pidió la cuenta, sin molestarse en explicarle a un confuso Sean por qué estaba yéndose más pronto de lo habitual.

La sonrisa del individuo de cuello alto lo siguió a fuera de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>El encuentro con el más bien condescendiente hombre del cuello alto pronto demostró ser sólo una de las muchas manchas en la semana de Charles. El ensayo de Northanger Abbey que había mandado para los UZS2101 estudiantes de licenciatura resultó ser una pesadilla, así como que varios estudiantes parecían convencidos de que Charles nunca había oído hablar de Sparknotes (y nunca lo haría, por y para siempre, amén) y ellos habían introducido alegremente trozos del texto de los McAnalyses por los que Sparknotes<strong>*<strong> era famoso, y Charles se había pasado martes y miércoles acuchillando de mal humor los malditos ensayos con un furioso bolígrafo rojo.

Stryker le había embaucado de alguna manera cubriendo las clases de Moira mientras ella se recuperaba de un ataque de varicela (Charles se debatía entre burlarse de ella por coger una enfermedad de niños o ponerse de rodillas y rogarle que volviese, y no le importaría si los estudiantes de licenciatura corrieran gritando cuando viesen sus manchas.) Comprensiblemente, Charles fue muy ilusionado en un tranquilo jueves al Café Kafka en una una muy esperada re-lectura de '_Magnetic Fields_', su novela preferida E. M. Lehnsherr, e indiscutiblemente la obra maestra de aquel hombre.

El jueves llovió

Todavía seguía lloviendo después de la hora de comer, y Charles decidió arriesgar los 15 minutos desde su piso hasta el Café Kafka sin un paraguas. Pasó a ser una decisión de la que se arrepentiría, porque cuando finalmente llegó, estaba perplejo de ver a unos cuantos clientes fuera del local en la lluvia, mirando tan confuso como él lo estaba el cartel de 'CERRADO' todavía puesto en la puerta.

Charles comprobó su reloj. Ya eran las dos pasadas, así que ¿por qué seguían allí todos? La lluvia goteaba por su cuello y se filtró por su ropa, e ignoró la puñalada de irritación cuando vio que el hombre del sueter de cuello alto estaba cerca, sonriendo de forma satisfecha bajo un gran y lujoso paraguas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Charles le preguntó a Alex, otro cliente habitual quien no hacía nada más que jugar con su iPad en el café.

Alex se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, vine esta mañana y estaba cerrado, así que pensé que vendría después de comer. -Al contrario que Charles, a Alex no parecía importarle estar mojado, simplemente poniéndose la capucha. -Puede ser que Sean esté enfermo. Ayer se veía algo raro.

-Ah. -Charles no supo muy bien qué más decir; esta era francamente la conversación más larga que había tenido con Alex. Asintió en agradecimiento y vagó, protegiéndose los ojos de la lluvia. Esperaría quince minutos, y si todavía no habían abierto,tendría que ir al X Factor, una cafetería molestamente ruidosa cerca que parecía deleitarse poniendo la discografía entera de Maroon 5.

Se puso tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, y que la lluvia ya no calaba su ropa. Girándose, reprimió un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre de cuello alto estaba ahora a su lado, compartiendo el paraguas. -¿Siempre eres tan masoquista? -Dijo, la comisura de sus labios alzándose formando una leve sonrisa.-¿Disculpa? -Charles decidió que su mejor refugio era la ignorancia fingida.

-Bueno, primero insistes en someterte a autores de mierda. Ahora tú deliberadamente andas bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas, mojándote. -El hombre se encogió de hombros. -Parece se que eres un glotón del castigo.

-Debe ser cierto, porque aquí estoy, hablando contigo. -Charles dijo animadamente, y para su sorpresa, el de cuello alto estaba agachando su cabeza riéndose. De momento, el refugio era el refugio, y Charles no era lo suficientemente idiota como para negarse, incluso si el de cuello alto permanecía un poco cerca, suficientemente cerca como para que Charles pudiese oler un indicio de la limpia y terrosa colonia que estaba llevando.

-¿Vienes aquí todos los días? -Preguntó el hombre cuando paró de reír, y Charles arqueó las cejas. Considerando que no se habían presentado correctamente todavía, el individio con suéter de cuello alto parecía genuinamente interesado en la respuesta, y Charles se preguntó si eso simplemente le daría coba para seguir burlándose de E. M. Lehnsherr.

-Tan sólo unas pocas veces a la semana. -Dijo Charles, decidiendo que no había ningún daño en ser amable. Lo cual habría hecho con este tipo, si no hubiera llamado a E. M. Lehnsherr unescritor de poca montasin talento sin ninguna otra buena razón que sacar de quicio a un completo extraño. -Se está bien y es tranquilo.

-Lo es. -Dijo el de cuello alto razonablemente. Ahora estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia Charles, esa generosa boca ampliándose en una apropiada sonrisa esta vez. -Soy Erik.

-Charles. -Sin apellidos, entonces. Charles se preguntó si era por eso por lo que Erik no quería reunir todos los otros fans de E. M. Lehnsherr y formar un linchamiento móvil para perseguirlo. Agradecidamente, Charles pudo ver a Darwin apresurándose hacia la entrada del café, abordando un '¡Joder, gracias!' de un aliviado Alex.

Erik y Charles se acurrucaron más cerca, todos los clientes viendo a un acosado Darwin probando las diferentes llaves. -¿Qué hapasado, Armando? -Preguntó Charles. -¿Te levantaste tarde y descubriste que te habías convertido en una cucaracha gigante?

Darwin tan sólo parecía confuso, pero había una carcajada por parte de Erik detrás de él, su aliento calentando la nuca de Charles. Ahora Darwin estaba asintiendo al darse cuenta. -Oh, ya lo pillo, muy gracioso. -Le disparó a Charles una mirada igual. -Sean estaba enfermo esta mañana, demasiado enfermo como para decirme que no iba a venir.

-Ah, pobrecito. -Ahora los clientes estaban todos entrando con prisas en el oscuro café, y

Alex y Charles ayudaron a Darwin a bajar las sillas de lasmesas. Erik estaba agitando su paraguas para secarlo, y después se sentó en la mesa de enfrente del sitio favorito de Charles. Otra vez. Charles se negó a sentarse en otro sitio; si lo hiciera, llamaría la atención de Darwin y entonces Erik se pasaría toda la tarde sonriéndole de nuevo. No, Charles Xavier haría frente a su adversario.

Mientras Erik conectaba el adaptador de corriente de su portátil, Charles muy casualmente paseó por su mesa favorita, muy casualmente se sentó y muy casualmente sacó su copia de '_Magnetic Fields_'mientras esperaba a que su moka de triple chocolate blanco llegase.

A Erik le llevó alrededor de cinco segundos soltar un quejido, -Oh no, _mein Gott_, - y cuando Charles levantó la mirada, Erik estaba agitando la cabeza como un viejo desalentado metrónomo.

-¿Pasa algo? -Dijo Chales suavemente, hojeando rápidamente las páginas con más gusto del necesario.

-Hay miles de buenos autores ahí fuera, Charles. -Dijo Erik, un poco más serio de lo que requería la situación. -¿Por qué quieres seguir leyéndolo?

Charles tan sólo miró a Erik con asombro. -¿Y por qué no? Lo disfruto, es bueno y puede tejer un absoluto demonio de una historia. Créeme, tras años vadeando sobre '_Bleack House_' y '_War and Peace_' y otros libros más gruesos que tu cabeza, este es muy refrescante.

Ahora Darwin estaba trayendo el café de Charles, poniéndolo en la mesa. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio la cubierta de '_Magnetic Fields_'. -Oh tío, adoro este libro. Lo leí durante mi último añor y me enamoré de la chica que me lo prestó.

-¿Lo ves? -Charles le dijo a Erik, gestualizando vagamente ante un confuso Darwin. -Lehnsherr inspira a la gente. Sólo porque mucha gente lo lea y su lenguaje sea muy accesible no significa que su escritura no sea de lo mejor.

Erik únicamente se encogió de hombros mientras su dedos tecleaban. -Mucha gente lee los cómis de Archie, ¿eso significa que están a la par con '_Moby Dick_'?

-Eres imposible. -Dijo Charles con una risa exasperante, porque jamás había conocido a nadie tan vehentemente en contra del trabajo de E. M. Lehnsherr antes. -Me pregunto si dirías lo mismo si estuvieses cara a cara con él.

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla derecha de Erik, pero continuó tecleando firmemente, su cara impasiva. -No puedo imaginarlo, tendría mucho que decirle.

Permanecieron en silencio tras eso, y esta vez fue Erik el que tuvo que salir de allí más pronto, pero no sin darle una inclinación de cabeza a Charles antes. Charles asintió de vuelta, y después se perdió en el resto de '_Magnetic Fields_'. cuando finalmente se levantó para pagar, fue informado por Darwin que Erik había pagado ambas cuentas, dejando una generosa propina para Darwin. -Espero que venga otra vez. -Dijo un feliz Darwin mientras limpiaba la barra del expreso, y Charles bajó la vista a su libro, preguntándose por qué él estaba deseando lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong> Los títulos de los libros los he dejado en inglés, porque creo que ciertos nombres propios si se traducen pierden encanto. De todos modos aquí os dejo la correspondiente traducción al español: _Judas _- Judas ;_ Magnetic Fields _- Campos Magnéticos.

También pongo la traducción de _Mein Gott _(sé que muchos la sabréis, pero por si acaso la dejo), que es la expresión alemana para decir Dios mío.

***Sparknotes:** es una página web de la cual la gente se puede bajar trabajos o documentos, algo así como un rincondelvago pero en inglés.

Intentaré ir traduciendo al ritmo de un capítulo por semana (de momento la autora lleva subidos 9), aunque la semana que viene no creo que haya ninguno, ya que tendré exámenes. Así que lo más seguro es que el siguiente lo ponga el domingo.

Ya has llegado muy lejos como para no dejar un review, ¿no? Eso siempre anima a traducir con más rapidez~.

Atte: Maguvi.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Perdóooon. Mi intención era haber subido este capítulo antes ya que lo tenía todo traducido excepto una expresión, con la cual tuve una serie de complicaciones, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de Paper Monsters

Y quisiera dar las gracias a toda esa gente que ha dejado un fantástico review o simplemente le ha dado al alert. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no pensé que realmente fuera a interesarle a tanta gente. Y también agradecer a 99Liberty que me haya dicho que el enlace que dejé en el anterior capítulo estaba roto. Fallo mío, lo puse mal sin darme cuenta, en el disclaimer lo tenéis corregido.

Aquí os dejo la respuesta a vuestros reviews:

**99Liberty, **Gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar el review, sí que es cierto que apenas se pueden encontrar AU de estos dos en español, por eso si tengo tiempo iré pidiendo a los autores traducir otros fics que pienso que podrían interesarle al público hispanoparlante. ¡Y gracias de nuevo por lo del enlace!

**Aureale, **Ya se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia la opinión de Erik sobre sus propios libros, en este capítulo ya tenemos algo más sobre este tema, ¡hasta ahí puedo decir! Muchas gracias por tu review, disfruta este capítulo también.

**Rosa Phelps Wesley, **Pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, recién terminado de traducir, ¡espero que te guste!

**Ren, **Claro que sí, viva el Cherik~. Muchas gracias por tu review, ya está aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Volluhi-chan, **Vaya, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, de verdad. Ya que no tengo imaginación para escribir algo propio por lo menos colaboro poniendo alguna traducción~. Yo estoy ansiosa por leer el primer capítulo del fic que me has mencionado, pero ya hablaremos tranquilamente. ¡Gracias por el review~!

**Tsuki Kuchiki**, Más me alegra a mí ver que os ha parecido interesante. Es una gran historia, sí, y por ello doy la oportunidad de que la gente pueda leerla en otro idioma más a parte del inglés. Bueno, me alegro de que esto te ayude a enterarte un poco más. ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks (http: /archiveofourown. org/ users/ Clocks/ pseuds/ Clocks), aquí os dejo el link del original: (http: /archiveofourown .org/ works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046).

**Capítulo 2:**

En verdad Erik se había topado con el Café Kafka totalmente por accidente. Había estado buscando una tienda de trajes a la cual Azazel le había dirigido – si alguien sabía sus trajes, ese era su agente – pero había ido por la calle equivocada, y estuvo allí en la esquina de Monroe y la Quinta, sediento y cansado y medio gruñendo por las desastrosas direcciones de Azazel. Erik tan sólo llevaba en Riverside una semana, y era una ciudad lo bastante grande como para que todavía se siguiera perdiendo a veces.

Entonces el nombre del café le había llamado la atención, y su curiosidad despertó lo suficiente como para que él tuviera que entrar durante un tiempo, incluso si simplemente fuera para homenajear a su autor favorito.

Su impresión inicial sobre el café había sido más bien decepcionante. Era viejo y un poco mohoso, el aire a penas afectado por los ventiladores que giraban por encima con pereza, cubiertos de polvo. Sin embargo, había una rara y cálida sensación de comodidad en el sitio, lo cual le recordó a Erik las cafeterías que echaba de menos en Europa, y las antiguas mesas de mármol le daban al café un toque de clase. En los Estados Unidos, muchas de esas cafeterías eran normalmente nuevas y brillantes y un poco pretenciosas, pero este sitio tenía personalidad.

Lo mejor de todo, a penas había gente en el café a pesar de ser viernes, lo cual se ganó la aprobación de Erik.

Tentativamente había caminado hacia el mostrador y pidió un capuccino. El camarero pelirrojo era gracioso – parecía incapaz de estarse quieto, recordándole a Erik a una planta de judías doblándose ante el fuerte viento. Pero su café era indudablemente fantástico, y antes de que Erik lo supiera, ya se había bebido la taza entera. Volvió el fin de semana con su portátil. Escribió cinco páginas. Fue de nuevo. Escribió doce páginas esta vez.

Luego, el lunes, algo diferente pasó.

Erik ya estaba sentado en su mesa favorita cuando vio la portada de su libro en frente de él, su piel notando un hormigueo a la vez que gruñó internamente. Un fan, pues. Erik había estado a grandes distancias los pasados años para evitar conocer fans, porque era raro e incómodo tener que mediar con gente quienes hablaban con entusiasmo y pensaban que lo conocían simplemente por haber leído lo que escribía. Ya estaba al tanto de los locos en su foro, particularmente un fanboy con el apodo Hank-algo quien parecía hacer a Emma y a Azazel desternillarse de la risa con sus largas, efusivas y meticulosas teorías acerca de los temas de los libros.

Agradecidamente, debido a la estricta política de Erik de no-fotografías y no-publicidad (por lo cual Azazel le había despotricado, rogado, sollozado, amenazado y luego sobornado para que cambiara de opinión) sólo un número de personas que se podían contar con los dedos una mano sabían cómo era E. M. Lehnsherr. Esto le trajo un poco de anonimato, por lo menos.

Miró al chico que leía el libro, había una maravillosa mirada de absorta atención en su cara, brillantes ojos azules devorando el texto como un loco, y por centésima vez Erik realmente se preguntó por qué a la gente le encantaban tanto sus libros. Mientras que él sabía que era competente y, ocasionalmente, incluso bueno, pensó que la reacción de sus libros estaba extremamente fuera de proporción de sus habilidades.

Sólo por el placer de hacerlo, había intentado picar a ese tipo – Charles, más tarde averiguaría – quien parecía un objetivo fácil, alguien ingenuo quien era susceptible a la desilusión. Pero Charles había sido un perfecto caballero – molesto, pero no tontamente enfadado – y no había picado en el anzuelo, y Erik estaba más intrigado que nunca.

Después de que Charles se fuera, Erik le había preguntado a Sean mientras éste limpiaba las mesas, -¿Va a venir de nuevo ese chico?

Sean parpadeó. -¿Quién?

Erik ladeó vagamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Charles. -Ya sabes, el de las coderas que iba vestido como Mr. Bean.

-Oh, te refieres al Profesor. Sí, viene todos los lunes y jueves.

Erik comprobó su horario, entonces sonrió cuando vio que el jueves lo tenía libre.

* * *

><p>El jueves siguiente, cuando "accidentalmente había topezado" con Charles de nuevo había sido interesante, pero Erik se sintió lo suficientemente mal y le pagó a Charles su café, por lo menos. Charles se había negado a picar en el anzuelo, otra vez, pero Erik no estaba ciego para ver la angustia en las débiles líneas alrededor de la boca de Charles. Al final, eran las palabras de Charles las que lo habían hecho pensar a él. ¿Realmente sus libros inspiraban a la gente a ese nivel? Él no era J. K. Rowling o Kurt Vonnegut, y tenía un alto grado de sospecha de que las escuelas no estudiarían <em>Judas<em> dentro de cien años.

Continuó dándole vueltas durante la cena, y debió mostrarlo incluso en su voz porque cuando estaba al teléfono con Emma, ella preguntó. -¿Qué problema tienes?

-¿Hmmm? -Paseó la vista por su portátil, mirando por encima los cambios de edición que estaban discutiendo actualmente. -Nada, estabas hablando sobre la página 84-

-No, no, antes de que sonaras como un Gloomy Gus*****.

Erik hizo una mueca a través del teléfono. -Eso es penoso. ¿'Gloomy Gus'? ¿Es eso realmente con lo mejor que podías haberme venido? Pienso que tal vez debería buscarme un nuevo editor, ya sabes.

**-**Por supuesto, preciosidad. -Emma no parecía anonadada ya que Erik llevaba diciendo lo mismo años. -De todos modos, no cambies de tema. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta Riverside?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, realmente me gusta. -Erik sabía que Emma debía estar sonriendo, porque Riverside había sido sugerencia suya. -De hecho he escrito bastante desde que estoy aquí.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que era una ciudad buena y tranquila pero no aburrida. Ya sé que no es tu lugar de reunión habitual de Nueva York pero pensé que era un buen cambio. No creo que Riverside haya cambiado mucho desde que me gradué.

-Sí Emma, ahora hay coches.

-Cállate, Erik. -No sonaba molesta, pensó, estaba acostumbrada a sus tonterías. -¿Es por el piso? Azazel dijo que te consiguió un buen lugar.

-Está bien, supongo. -Azazel le había conseguido un piso en una cooperativa que Erik había sospechado que estaba dirigida por mafiosos rusos. -No es nada, es sólo que me crucé con un fan hace unos días.

-¿Te reconoció?

-Él no sabía que era yo.

-Déjame adivinar. -El tono de Emma era llano. -Le soltaste el rollo entero sobre que tus libros son una mierda y que tu forma de escribir es una mierda y él debió desmayarse en el suelo y morir.

-No exactamente, -Erik dijo a la defensiva- De todos modos, es cierto. Pero me dio qué pensar, supongo.

-Ah bueno, mientras esos pensamientos se traduzcan a más libros, bien está. -Emma dijo rápidamente, su tono sonaba de nuevo como de negocios. -¿Listo para continuar?

Erik dejó de lado todos los pensamientos sobre Charles, irritado sobre la mucha importancia que le estaba dando a que un fan le afectara tranto. -Sí, sigamos.

* * *

><p>El lunes siguiente, Charles ya estaba en el café cuando Erik entró, y él vaciló antes de coger sitio en su mesa habitual en frente de Charles. El hombre llevaba una camisa azul y un cárdigan hoy – ¿cuántos años tenía, ochenta? – y estaba tan profundamente enfrascado en su manoseada copia de <em>Magnetic Fields<em> que no se dio cuenta de que Erik estaba ahí hasta que éste conectó su portátil, y la consiguiente mirada tiró de algo en el pecho de Erik.

-Ah, esperaba verte hoy. -La sonrisa de Charles era contagiosa. -Muchas gracias por el café, amigo mío.

-No hay problema. -Contestó Erik, deliberadamente esquivando esa mirada que parecía atravesarlo con rayos-X. -Es lo menos que podia hacer después de hacer trizas a tu autor favorito.

Charles se encogió de hombros. -No a todos les gusta E. M. Lehnsherr, y no puedo forzar mis opiniones sobre cualquiera. De todos modos, déjame devolverte el favor y pagarte tu capuccino.

-No, está bien– -De todos modos, ya era tarde ya que Sean acababa de dejar una taza en frente de Erik, y el aroma del café era demasiado como para resistirse. -En serio, Charles.

-En serio, Erik. -Charles sólo parecía divertido antes de volver derecho a su libro, con una absurda sonrisa en la cara que era a la vez enloquecedora y entrañable, de una extraña manera.

-¿Realmente es tan bueno? -Dijo Erik mientras tomaba un sorbo de la espuma, retirándosela de sus labios con la lengua, y la mirada de Charles bajó unos instantes antes de volver de nuevo a sus ojos. -Pienso que el argumento es un poco artificial en ese libro.

Ahora Charles parecía aturdido. -¿Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad? Este es el mejor trabajo que ha hecho el escritor. ¿Te lo has leído acaso?

Suficientes veces como para querer apuñalarme en los ojos, pensó Erik. En voz alta dijo: -Lo cierto es que sí que lo he hecho. Sucede que me es familiar ese libro.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema con él? -Para la sorpresa de Erik, Charles se estaba levantando y mirando por encima de su mesa, tomando el asiendo contrario mientras pensó que no le importaría a Erik. Lo cual era exasperadamente cierto, de hecho.

-Pienso que la redacción es un poco artificial. -Erik dijo mientras metía la contraseña en su ordenador, ignorando la mirada de Charles. -El ritmo era muy rápido a veces, y las otras veces había mucha explicación–

-Pero pienso que eso hace a la novela diferente del resto. -Charles interrumpió emocionado, y Erik estaba francamente impresionado de que pudiera adoptar semejante reacción tan apasionada para alguien que parecía ser un lector inteligente y perspicaz. -El lector está más privado de los pensamientos de Wesley y del por qué se convirtió en el hombre que es. Había mucha historia de fondo, particularmente en el capítulo que se desarrolla en Argentina. Me hizo querer reservar unos billetes para ir a Buenos Aires allí mismo.

Erik estaba impactado. -¿De verdad? -Se había peleado con el capítulo de Buenos Aires, haciendo que Emma y Azazel se subiesen por las paredes con sus constantes modificaciones y dudas. -Si hubieras estado, sabrías que las descripciones de Lehnsherr no transmitían cómo... era Buenos Aires de vivo.

Charles negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. -Nunca he estado, pero me sentí como si estuviera allí. Eso dice cómo de bueno es escribiendo.

Erik estaba a punto de salir con otra fallo del libro cuando fueron interrumpidos por un educado tosido, y levantó la vista para ver a un chico rubio quien aparentemente era un cliente habitual. -Hey, perdonad por interrumpir. -Excusándose sustuvo su iPad. -Pero es que se le está acabando la batería, y necesito enchufarlo un rato. ¿Podría enchufarlo a tu portátil para cargarlo?

-Claro, Alex. -Charles respondió, incluso pensando que no era su portátil. -¿Pero no te asusta que podamos romperlo?

Alex resopló. -Sean te conoce y tiene tu número. Dudo mucho que te encuentre mirando esto en la parte trasera de tu coche.

Erik hizo un amago de suspiro. -Tráemelo aquí.

-¡Gracias! -Alex dijo sonriente mientras se lo tendía. -Estaré de vuelta en una hora más o menos. Mientras tanto, sentíos libres de jugar con cualquiera de los juegos que encontréis por ahí.

-Claro. -Erik dijo mientras el chico salía, y conectó el cable blanco del iPad en un puerto USB. -Parecen conocerte aquí, Charles.

-Vengo cuando puedo no tengo clases en la universidad. -Charles ya estaba hojeando los juegos en el iPad, mirando algo distraído.

-¿Qué enseñas?

Aquí, Charles rió antes de levantar la mirada y sonreirle a Erik. -Literatura inglesa.

-Estás de broma. -Erik estaba pasmado. -¿Eres un profesor de Literatura y te encanta E. M. Lehnsherr? Es como si un chef Michelin eligiese comer en un McDonald's.

Charles le dirigió una cariñosa mirada de diversión. -En cada uno de nosotros, hay dos naturalezas en guerra.

-Robert Louis Stevenson. -Contrarrestó rápidamente Erik, ganándose una brillante sonrisa. -Así que estamos fijando nuestros penosos gustos en literatura en Stevenson, ¿no?

Charles tan sólo rió, el tenor bajo enviando una sensación inexplicable a través de Erik. De todos modos, Charles se acomodó cuando algo le llamó la atención en el iPad de Alex. -Oh mira, hay un juego de ajedrez aquí. -Miró a Erik. -¿Sabes cómo jugar?

Ajedrez. Por supuesto. Charles estaba comenzando a encontrar más y más botones de Erik que pulsar cada día. Pero Erik mantuvo su expresión suavemente aburrida, levantando su hombro en un desinteresado encogimiento. -He jugado algunas veces.

-Genial. Entonces juguemos. -Charles giró el iPad de manera que las piezas negras estuviesen mirando a Erik, y con su dedo arrastró hacia delante un peón blanco.

Erik se dio cuenta de que contento por continuar. Después de todo, eso vencería otra tarde de discusiones sobre los méritos de un buen escritor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de traducción:<strong>

***Gloomy Gus. **Realmente me ha sido difícil pensar en una traducción exacta para esto, ya que es como una frase hecha que hacen los angloparlantes. Gloomy significaría algo así como deprimido, melancólico, decaído... y Gus es un nombre propio que se añade detrás. Según tengo entendido suelen poner un adjetivo y después un nombre que comience por la misma letra, así pues se podría traducir como "Gus el Depre" o "Melancólico Gus", pero sigo siendo partidaria de dejar los nombres propios en inglés y así aprovecho para explicar esto. Espero que no haya sido una molestia a la hora de leer.

**Notas finales:** Bueeeeeno, pues hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo. Qué, ¿se ha quedado interesante la cosa, eh? Espero tener para el domingo o si no para el miércoles que viene el tercer capítulo, aunque para este fin de semana me será algo complicado ya que los estudios me tienen completamente retenida.

¡Gracias otra vez por leer!

Atte: Maguvi


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** ¡Y por fin llega el tercer capítulo! Y estoy feliz de actualizar porque eso significa que he terminado los exámenes y con la venida de las vacaciones podré ir subiendo los capítulos de forma más seguida. También me complace anunciar que Volluhi-chan ha accedido a ser mi Beta y así evitar que se me cuelen faltas con el WordPad.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan un review, un alert o simplemente leen la historia, porque eso le alegra el día a una, de verdad. Así que ahora es mi turno de contestaros:

**Volluhi-chan: **Gracias a ti por corregir los fallos de esta traductora con manos de mantequilla, realmente agradezco que dediques un poco de tu tiempo a mis errores. A partir de ahora tú también te mereces parte del mérito. ¡Muchas gracias y aquí tienes el siguiente!

**Rosa Phelps Weasley: **Al principio parece un poco lento el desarrollo de la historia, pero aquí ya tenemos las primeras pruebas de lo que ronda por sus cabecitas. Otro saludo para ti, y gracias.

**99Liberty:** Intento dedicarle cada ratito que pillo. Oops, toda la razón, supongo que no me fijé demasiado, pero siempre es agradable que alguien te diga si tienes fallos porque así se pueden corregir para la próxima. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Bermellon: **Cada AU es un mundo diferente (nunca mejor dicho), así que es complicado que la autora se mantenga fiel al personaje sin hacer OoC, pero Clocks hace un buen trabajo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Rouse Malfoy: **Realmente agradezco el detalle de que hayas dejado un review en ambos capítulos, y sí, todos amamos la química que tiene esta pareja, están hechos el uno para el otro. Ya mismo puedes leer el tercero.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks (http: /archiveofourown. org/ users/ Clocks/ pseuds/ Clocks), aquí os dejo el link del original: (http: /archiveofourown .org/ works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

A Charles siempre le había gustado quedarse después de las clases para charlar con los estudiantes, incluso si su Profesor Asistente era más que capaz de hacer frente a cualquier pregunta. Y los estudiantes parecían igual de entusiasmados por platicar con él, hablando sobre todo desde la asignación a la mano de los puntos más finos del concierto de Bright Eyes en el campus la semana pasada. Los alumnos de Moira no eran excepción, y Charles se topó con que congeniaba en particular con uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, un largilucho y nervioso estudiante de último año llamado Henry McCoy quien siempre daba un paso al frente para hablar con Charles después de cada lectura.

-Verás, el texto original de Eyre no proporciona un eco para Bertha Mason del todo. Ella fue vista como la Otra, desde que fue retratada como extranjera y bárbara, incluso como un animal. -Dijo Henry, gesticulando a lo loco y casi golpeando a un estudiante que pasaba en la cara mientras Charles empezó a meter las cosas en su maletín. -En un texto gótico del siglo XIX, tiene sentido, pero _'Wide Sargasso Sea' _fue publicado en los sesenta, y el texto era de todo menos gótico.

-Sí, en ese caso puedes desarrollar eso en tu ensayo. -Dijo Charles, apagando el ordenador y el proyector. Era raro como la forma de enredarse de Henry le recordaba a alguien. -No olvides hacer mención al periodo de cambios que fueron los sesenta, y cómo esto pudo haber afectado a la representación feminista de Jean Rhys de Rochester.

Henry casi tropezó con un cable, pero Charles lo cogió por el brazo justo a tiempo. -Whoa, gracias Profesor. De todos modos, voy a hacer mención a como Rochester no recibió un nombre en '_Sargasso_', por lo tanto disminuyó su voz...

Aquí Henry fue bajando poco a poco el tono de voz, y Charles se preguntó si Henry había de algún modo logrado electrocutarse a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que el estudiante estaba mirando su maletín abierto. -¿Qué ocurre, Sr McCoy?

Henry apuntó con el dedo a la copia de 'Magnetic Fields' que estaba ahí. -¿Lee a E. M. Lehnsherr?

Charles se mordió el labio, tratando de averiguar si Henry se estaba burlando de él o estaba acusándolo, así que decidió simplemente revelarse y decirlo. -Pienso que es uno de los mejores autores de nuestra generación.

-Oh, Profesor. -La mirada en la cara de Henry se había fundido en pura felicidad. -No tiene idea de cuánto admiro su trabajo.

Charles sonrió. Esta iba a ser una buena amistad.

* * *

><p>Moira estuvo de vuelta el miércoles. Se veía más delgada y cansada, quejándose de que había pasado en vela la mayoría de las noches, enferma, pero Charles sospechaba que su falta de sueño tenía más que ver con la pila de DVDs de 'Anatomía de Grey' y el poster de McSteamy que había visto en su oficina. De cualquier modo, ahora que Moira había vuelto, Charles finalmente tendría más tiempo, el cual iba a pasar devorando el resto de su lista de libros por leer en su adorado Café Kafka.<p>

Pero primero, hizo una parada en el Best Buy el jueves y tras algo de reflexión con un viejo dependiente quien respiraba con pesadez y sudaba bastante, Charles se compró su propio iPad. No esperaba divertirse tanto como lo hacía con el de Alex, pero le seducía la idea de poder leer e-books en su aparato también.

Cuando entró en el café, sonrió al ver que Erik ya estaba sentado en su mesa habitual, sus dedos tecleando en el ordenador. A veces se preguntaba si Erik era un novelista ambicioso, con todo lo que escribía, y tal vez fuera por eso por lo que le disgustaban los escritores de moda como E. M. Lehnsherr. Charles había visto casos de celos profesionales en algunos de sus colegas los cuales no tenían ni idea de cómo autores como Dan Brown y Stephen King seguían vendiendo millones de copias. Sin embargo, algo instintivo le dijo que Erik no era envidioso. El hombre parecía verdaderamente perplejo sobre la popularidad de E. M. Lehnsherr.

-Mira lo que he comprado. -Dijo cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa de Erik, sacando el iPad de la caja de cartón. La arruga pensativa que había en la frente de Erik se aclaró cuando levantó la vista y miró a Charles, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando vio el iPad.

-No importa si consigues uno completamente nuevo, Charles. Igualmente te venceré de nuevo. -Erik parecía totalmente presumir mientras cerró su portátil. -Déjame decirte que fue embarazoso ver a un hombre adulto llorar.

Charles movió la mano como rechazando ese argumento con una risa. -Ah, esa primera vez fue pura suerte, amigo mío. -Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio mientras Charles pacientemente ponía en marcha el aparato, y por algún motivo Alex no se pudo contener y fue a ayudarlo, obviamente satisfecho de que Charles se hubiera unido y ahora contara con un iPad. Sean trajo el café de Charles, mirando por encima del hombro de Alex y quedándose tan absorto que dio un bote cuando se dio cuenta que los clientes estaban gritando en el mostrador.

Cuando Sean se apresuró a atenderlos, Charles vio su oportunidad de sorber su café y observar a Erik, quien había abierto de nuevo su portátil para poder cargar la batería del iPad de Charles. Era raro como se habían acostumbrado a algo así como una relación de conocidos a pesar de sus diferencias.

Erik debió de pillar a Charles mirándolo, porque parecía algo divertido y curioso. -¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Oh, no. -Charles sintió como sus mejillas ardían y por casualidad desvió la vista. -Tan sólo me estaba preguntando qué hacías en Riverside. No pareces conocer mucho la zona, y no te he visto por el campus.

-Simplemente me estoy tomando un pequeño respiro de Nueva York, -contestó Erik y sorbió su capuccino. -Soy un escritor autónomo. -Aquí, le dirigió a Charles una mirada furtiva. -Y a veces hago críticas de libros.

-Ahhh, entiendo. -Eso explicaba muchas cosas para Charles. Erik debía de ser uno de esos críticos presumidos de la Costa Este quienes babean sobre los gustos de Jonathan Franzen y Thomas Pynchon. Aun así, nunca había visto a Erik leer algo, pero entonces de nuevo, tan sólo había coincidido con Erik un gran total de cuatro ocasiones, incluyendo esta, y la primera no es que los dos hubiesen sido totalmente... agradables. -Entonces supongo que nunca le has dado a E. M. Lehnsherr una puntuación de cinco estrellas.

Erik ahora lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, una cosa que comenzaba a hacérsele familiar. -Creo que sabes de sobra la respuesta a eso.

-¿Ni si quiera a 'Magnetic Fields' o a 'Judas'? -Preguntó Charles, verdaderamente curioso.

-Consideraría esos como aceptables. -Admitió Erik, y Charles le sonrió triunfalmente. -Pero no, no es material de cinco estrellas. ¿Quieres material de esa calificación? 'Una visita de los Goon Squad', ese es un clásico moderno en toda regla.

La voz aburrida de Alex los sacó de su conversación. -Tíos, ¿alguna vez vais a hablar de otra cosa que no sean libros? Quiero decir, puaj. -Charles había olvidado que seguía allí, instalando el iPad para él. -Este tipo de memeces ahuyentará a las chavalas, para que lo sepáis.

Ahora la fuerza entera de la mirada fulminante de Erik se volvió contra Alex. -Primero de todo, ¿por qué estás espiando? Y segundo, ¿estás diciendo que eres una 'chavala'?

-¿Qué? -Farfulló Alex.- No, eso no es–

-Porque parecía como si te estuvieras insinuando, Alex. -Dijo Charles, disfrutando completamente de la mirada de horror en su cara, cada vez más roja.

-No importa. -Murmuró, inclinándose y estudiando el iPad de Charles con más interés del necesario.

-De todos modos, creo que no se nos está permitido hablar más de libros– -Aquí, Charles le dirigió a Alex una mirada divertida,- –estaba a punto de preguntarte si estás libre la tarde del viernes, Erik.

Erik arqueó las cejas. -¿Mañana? Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

-Uno de mis alumnos, Henry, juega en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad, y van a hacer un amistoso contra Ithaca. -Charles se preguntó si sonaba demasiado como si le estuviese pidiendo una cita, y juzgando por la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Alex, tal vez lo parecía, así que añadió: -Mi hermana y mi colega también van a venir, así que pensé que sería una buena manera de integrarte y participar en la cultura de Riverside.

Hubo una agonizante y lenta pausa mientras Erik comprobó su agenda, entonces asintió. -Suena fantástico.

-Bien, eso está bien. -Charles volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, contento, e intentó no reír cuando vio a Alex cabizbajo. -Alex, tú también deberías venir.

-Si insistes. -Le contestó con aire aburrido, pero una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su cara, y eso había valido la pena completamente para que Charles intercambiara una sonrisita con Erik por encima de la cabeza de Alex.

* * *

><p>Quedaron fuera del Café Kafka por la tarde, y a pesar de que le habían preguntado al personal de que los acompañara, Darwin se disculpó, diciendo que las tardes de los viernes siempre eran muy ajetreadas y tenían que trabajar. Así ellos comenzaron su lento paseo hacia el campus. Charles, junto con Raven y Moira, llevaba los colores del equipo: azul y dorado, mientras Erik vestía un polo ajustado de color negro y vaqueros y Alex una camiseta que decía "Soy Virgen (Esta Ya Es Una Camiseta Vieja)" ante la cual Raven había soltado un bufido. Sin embargo, cada uno parecía ir a lo suyo; Alex estaba rodeado por las chicas, charlando animadamente sobre lo que sonaba sobre Project Runaway, si los oídos de Charles no mentían. Charles y Erik andaban más atrás, no discutiendo sobre libros, por una vez.<p>

-No te creía el tipo de persona a la que le va el fútbol. -Confesó Erik. -O cualquier deporte, a decir verdad.

Charles rió. -¿Oh? ¿Qué pensabas, que me pasaba el día sentado en mi biblioteca fumando en pipa y quitándole el polvo a mi monóculo?

Erik dejó escuchar una pequeña risita. -Demasiada calidad para un fan de E. M. Lehnsherr.

-Oh, cállate. -Charles dijo de buen humor mientras se unían a la multitud que iba en dirección al estadio, el cual se alzaba en frente de ellos. La universidad acababa de reconstruir su polideportivo, y Charles estaba deseoso de ver las nuevas instalaciones. Pero sobre todo, le emocionaba la idea de que Erik viera el campus, en donde él trabajaba y por qué UCR era tan especial. -Pensé que sería bueno para ambos no discutir sólo por un día.

Ahora fue cuando Erik se giró a mirarlo, aparentemente curioso. -¿Estamos discutiendo?

-Bueno, no, no realmente. -Charles lo consideró. -Riñendo, tal vez.

Erik estuvo a punto de responder cuando su teléfono sonó, y lo descolgó. -¿Sí, Emma?

Mientras continuaron caminando, Erik hablaba por teléfono con la misteriosa Emma, Charles intentó no escuchar por casualidad pero era todo un reto. Se preguntó si Emma era su novia, o su mujer, pero juzgando por el tono de voz más rápido que Erik estaba utilizando, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con negocios. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaría llamando por teléfono una colega a Erik un viernes por la noche? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le debería de importar a Charles?

Por el momento que Erik colgó, Charles estaba un poco preocupado sobre su nueva revelación. Había permanecido en silencio mientras Erik volvió a retomar la conversación, hablando de que había nacido en Alemania, pero sus padres judíos habían emigrado a Nueva York cuando tenía diez años. Tras graduarse, Erik había viajado muchísimo, tanto nacional como internacionalmente, lo cual explicaba su autónomo viaje de escritura. No había mencionado cuánto tiempo llevaba en Riverside, y Charles no preguntó.

Se amontonaron con las masas de gente que se agolpaban en la entrada del estadio, y eso significaba que Erik estaba aplastado detrás de él mientras intentaba entrar. De normal a Charles no le hubiera importado, pero estaba enfadado consigo mismo por pensar que Erik olía mejor que bien, su colonia era melosa y con un toque de madera, o sobre como de firme estaba el pecho de Erik, presionando contra su espalda. Raven tampoco es que ayudara, lanzándole a Charles una mirada curiosa y preguntado "¿Por qué pareces tan estreñido? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?" Y por supuesto todos se giraron para mirarlo, y Erik soltó una risita, su aliento caliente e íntimo contra la nuca de Charles.

* * *

><p>El partido había tenido un gran comienzo, y pasados cuarenta minutos, los Riverside Bears habían marcado dos goles, uno de los cuales asistido por Henry. Si el chico era torpe y raro en el día a día, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta en el campo, sagaz y muy rápido y extremadamente astuto a la hora de anticiparse a donde la pelota iba a estar. Todos menos Alex ("Soy demasiado guay como para animar", había dicho, y Raven quien no estaba engañando a nadie con que tenía cierta debilidad por Henry, había tirado 'accidentalmente' un poco de su bebida en su camiseta Virgen como venganza) habían gritado y animado hasta que sus gargantas les dolieron, y en una ocasión, Erik se había levantado y gritado algo grosero en alemán al árbitro que sonó como "Dummkopf!" <strong>*<strong>

El descanso vino y se fue, y la segunda parte fue mucho más lenta y arrastrada. Era fácil ver que los jugadores se estaban cansando, y Charles realmente envidiaba su aguante. ¿Cómo podía cada uno correr durante noventa minutos derecho?

Intentó mantener la atención puesta en el partido, ignorando que Erik se estaba sentando cerca de él, sus piernas apretadas una junto a la otra, su maldita colonia sin mostrar signos de desvanecerse. Al final del partido, Charles hubiera sido capaz de identificar la colonia de Erik desde una línea que incluyera un plato de queso azul y ese asqueroso revoltijo que Sean había sacado de debajo de la máquina de espresso esa vez.

Afortunadamente, Ithaca había fallado a la hora de empatar, y cuando el pitido final sonó, los jugadores comenzaron a andar hacia los otros y a estrecharse las manos, luego se quitaron las camisetas para cambiárselas. -Esta es mi parte favorita. -Dijo Moira soñadora, Raven asintiendo felizmente a su lado a la vez que miraban a los chicos en el campo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. -Murmuró Alex, esquivando el codo de Raven justo a tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo próximo en el programa? -Preguntó Erik, mirando hacia Charles. Aunque el partido se hubiera acabado y la gente alrededor de ellos se hubiera marchado ya, él no se había apartado para darle más espacio a Charles, pareciendo contento de que los dos aún permanecieran apretados y juntos. -¿Vamos a ir a cenar? Porque estoy hambriento.

-Eso de hecho suena bastante bien. -Charles dijo, mirando a Moira y a Raven. -Aunque creo que las chicas ya han comido.

-Vamos a cenar, conozco un buen restaurante mexicano. -Dijo Alex, saltando y juntando sus manos. -A Darwin le encantan sus enchiladas, son realmente buenas.

-Suena bien. -Comentó Erik mientras finalmente se levantó para estirarse, y Charles tuvo que forzar el desviar la mirada, no queriendo quedarse mirando.

Después de recoger a un feliz y recién duchado Henry, siguieron a Alex al restaurante del cual había estado hablando, y a pesar de que el local estaba lleno con jugadores y espectadores celebrando el éxito de Riverside, Alex parecía conocer al dueño, un hosco canadiense con camisa de cuadros llamado Logan quien ladraba a sus empleados como un sargento taladrándolos a gritos. Consiguieron una buena mesa, y Charles olvidó todo su malestar de antes, riendo y disfrutando de la buena comida y de la compañía.

-No lo pillo. -Dijo Moira en un punto de la conversación, dando un trago a su cerveza. -¿Por qué está un tipo canadiense dirigiendo un restaurante mexicano?

-Bueno, el rumor es que Logan primero comenzó vendiendo comida normal, pero no podía cocinar nada que no supiera mal, -Raven explicó. Habiendo trabajado en Riverside más tiempo que Charles, era una enciclopedia andante de la historia de la ciudad. -Así que contrató a este chef mexicano, pero no sabía hablar inglés, y el español de Logan era tan malo como su cocina, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el tipo cocinara lo que quisiera.

Alex estaba asombrado. -No sabía eso. Logan nunca dice una maldita cosa.

-No parece que sepas muchas cosas, cariño. -Raven dijo con dulzura, lo cual hizo al resto de la mesa reír. -Ah, ese es el chef, Alonso. -Apuntó a un hombre alto y rechoncho que caminaba hacia su mesa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Erik cogió al hombre por la muñeca, diciéndole algo en un fluido español mientras señalaba hacia sus platos vacíos, y por el débil dominio que tenía Charles del idioma, podía decir que estaba haciéndole cumplidos sobre la comida. El chef se mostraba radiante mientras asentía, conversando rápidamente en español con Erik, y para ser sinceros, Charles estaba sorprendido de cómo de sensual podía hacer Erik sonar el idioma.

-Eso ha sido... interesante. -Dijo Moira con una amplia sonrisa una vez el chef se fue. -¿Cuántos idiomas hablas, Erik?

Erik dio un largo trago a su cerveza, sus ojos latentes a través del cristal mientras él, por alguna razón, miraba a Charles. -Oh, me las apaño.

A pesar de que tardaron en terminar con la comida y el postre, el alcohol seguía viniendo, y Charles ya comenzaba a sentirse algo alegre cuando iba por su tercera pinta. Erik, por otra parte, parecía derribar cervezas como si fueran Mountain Dews, y Charles admiraba bastante el aguante que tenía para el alcohol. Erik también había insistido en pagar la cuenta, a pesar de que el resto de la gente se hubiera quejado, pero él tan sólo dijo: -La próxima vez, podéis pagarlo vosotros, ¿sí? -y eso le provocó a Charles un cálido y confuso sentimiento a Charles en el estómago, sabiendo que habría una próxima vez.

El pequeño grupo salió a la calle, discutiendo cómo podían volver a casa, estaba decidido que como Raven y Moira vivían en el campus, podían compartir un taxi con Henry, dejándolo fuera de los dormitorios. Como Raven parecía espectacularmente feliz con eso, Charles decidió no decir nada, guardándose las burlas para mañana. Alex optó por esperar a Logan y que lo llevara a casa, así que Charles y Erik coincidieron en irse juntos hasta el Café Kafka y a partir de ahí que cada uno siguiese su camino.

La noche refrescaba, así que Charles enrolló su bufanda azul y dorada alrededor de su cuello. Erik parecía no tener inconvenientes con el frío, pensó, y había una mirada contemplativa en su cara, por lo que pensó que estaba intentando descifrar algo. -¿Todo bien, amigo mío? -Charles preguntó curioso.

-Oh, no. Tan sólo pensaba que ha sido una buena tarde. -Dijo Erik, y sonó realmente sincero. -Tan sólo me estaba preguntando por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo cuando todo lo que he hecho ha sido burlarme de tus gustos literarios.

Charles sonrió. -Intento ser hospitalario. -Masculló, su mente un poco confusa. Seguramente la cerveza no podía haber sido tan fuerte. -Somos hospital– Quiero decir, hospitalarios, ¿verdad?

Erik mostraba esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de nuevo. Tal vez Erik era el único bebé que había nacido con esa sonrisa. -Realmente lo has sido. Pero todo ese galanteo no cambiará mi opinión sobre E. M. Lehnsherr, Charles.

¿Galanteo? charles agitó su cabeza. -Sigo sin entender qué tienes en su contra, sabes.

Erik ahora se estaba llevando las manos a los bolsillos, bajando la mirada al suelo a la vez que fruncía el ceño ligeramente. -¿Me creerías si te dijera que es algo persona? -Dijo con vacilación.

-Oh. -Tal vez Charles estaba en lo correcto al pensar en la teoría sobre los celos profesionales después de todo. -Está bien, si es personal.

Continuaron caminando en dirección al café, y Charles pudo verlo al final de la calle, las luces apagadas, la bicicleta de Sean ya no estaba en su sitio encadenada fuera de la tienda. Tal vez Darwin todavía estuviera dentro, contando las ventas del día, pero Charles lo dudó.

-Así que si es profesional, -continuó Charles, a pesar de la sorpresa en el rostro de Erik ya que habían dejado de hablar sobre eso hacía diez minutos, -¿seguirás haciéndome pasar malos ratos sobre disfrutar un autor, quien, francamente, es bastante querido para mí porque sus libros me han llevado a través de algunos momentos realmente desagradables?

Erik se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, y Charles estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había ofendido a su nuevo amigo cuando Erik finalmente habló, su voz baja y grave. -No, no lo haré. -Pero ahora su mirada hacia Charles era más bien tímida. -Pero disfruto nuestras conversaciones sobre literatura. Odiaría que eso parase.

-Yo también. -Admitió Charles inmediatamente, y se sonrojó cuando Erik le sonrió. Erik tenía una forma extraña de sonreír, como si estuviera enseñando los dientes. -Parece que estamos en un punto muerto, amigo.

-Eso parece. -Contestó. Ahora estaban afuera del café. Charles tenía que continuar caminando arriba de la Quinta para llegar a su casa, mientras Erik tenía que bajar por Monroe. Charles tiró inútilmente de su bufanda, de nuevo, y los ojos de Erik estaban fijos en sus manos, haciendo a Charles sentir torpe. -¿Nos vemos el lunes?

Charles asintió. -Estaré esperando con ganas las burlas.

Erik tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa, y Charles intentó no mirar fijamente esa destacada nuez de Adán. -Eres muy gracioso, Charles. -Ahora permanecían muy cerca el uno del otro, y Charles se encontró a sí mismo preguntando qué diría alguien que casualmente pasara por la calle si ahora viese a los dos hombres, apoyándose muy cerca el uno del otro, incluso si es en una tranquila conversación.

No podía explicar esa oleada de decepción en su estómago cuando Erik dio un paso hacia atrás, volteándose hacia Monroe. -Pasa un buen fin de semana, Charles.

Charles estaba convencido de que la razón de que sus piernas se sintieran un poco tembladizas en su camino hacia casa era a causa del alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de traducción:<strong>

_*Dummkopf _significa en alemán algo así como zoquete, merluzo, imbécil... creo que os podéis hacer una idea.

**N/A: **Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, y sin duda se nota que la relación entre Erik y Charles avanza. Así que la semana que viene otro capítulo, ¡y de nuevo gracias por leer, hasta el próximo!

Atte: Maguvi


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Paper Monsters vuelve por estas fechas, y adelantando que el quinto capítulo será subido en los próximos 3-4 días si todo sale según lo previsto; aunque nuestra querida Clocks no ha actualizado nada desde mitad de noviembre, así que siguen habiendo tan sólo 9 capítulos hasta ahora.

Gracias de nuevo por todos esos maravillosos reviews y alerts, sois geniales.

**Rouse Malfoy: **Hahaha, todos nos podemos hacer una idea de las palabras que Erik dice cuando se enfada. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, trato de traducir de la forma más detallada posible cada acción, descripción o diálogo para que la gente esté realmente a gusto con la lectura, como has dicho tú. ¡Gracias de nuevo por el review!

**Rosa Phelps Weasley: **Me alegra que te gustase, aquí ya averiguarás un poquito más sobre esa duda que tenías. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Kuku:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es genial ver que a la gente le gusta el trabajo que haces. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks (http: /archiveofourown. org/ users/ Clocks/ pseuds/ Clocks), aquí os dejo el link del original: (http: /archiveofourown .org/ works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Erik no había podido escribir mucho el fin de semana, y los trucos que usaba habitualmente para sobrellevar el bloqueo no fueron muy efectivos esta vez. Tenía distintas listas de reproducción en su iPod para diferentes libros, pero curiosamente la música no estaba ayudando. Para la nueva novela, se había estado sumergiendo en una rara mezcla de Bowie, NIN y The National, pero incluso repetidas veces escuchando 'Aladdin Sane' no produjeron más que una página de párrafos torpes y artificiales que sencillamente no le satisfacían.

Más tarde, había ido a un gimnasio cercano para un entrenamiento intenso, en un esfuerzo por _arrancar _las palabras de sí mismo, pero a pesar de todo tan sólo volvió sudado y exhausto, eso también había sido en vano. Las palabras todavía se resistían a ceder.

Erik tenía una sospecha de por qué no era capaz de escribir, incluso aunque se mostró reacio a analizar la causa de cerca. _Charles_. Lo que dijo el viernes por la noche, sobre sentir una conexión emocional con el autor, con _él_, había silenciado debidamente el crítico interior de Erik. Después de todo, Erik se podía meter en su escritura y sacar todo tipo de fallos técnicos: mucha palabrería, demasiada descripción, diálogo poco realista y así sucesivamente. Pero el enloquecedor Charles había reducido todo de modo desesperante a un visceral y emocional punto de vista que hacía que todos los puntos de Erik fueran inválidos. _Este libro – este autor – significa mucho para mí._

¿Cómo podía Erik discutir con eso? Podía identificarse por completo con lo que Charles había dicho. Algunos de sus libros favoritos no habían visto nunca las listas de bestsellers, pero le encantaban por igual. Por un momento no hizo otra cosa sino preguntarse qué angustia personal de Charles había ayudado a superar con sus libros.

Cansado de pensar dentro de su apartamento, Erik se encontró de vuelta en el Café Kafka, aunque había más gente los sábados de la que le hubiera gustado. Su mesa habitual ya estaba ocupada, pero considerando que la gente de la mesa de enfrente era un grupo de risueños estudiantes viendo vídeos en sus teléfonos a todo volumen, no le importó sentarse fuera. Hubo un rápido susurro de curiosidad respecto a dónde podría estar Charles en estos momentos en una ventosa tarde de un sábado. Erik pensó que el hombre tenía una vida con amigos e intereses fuera de ese café, y rápidamente aplastó ese parpadeo de curiosidad tan fugazmente como había aparecido.

Eligiendo una mesa fuera, Erik abrió su portátil, ganándose una mueca en los gritos de las chicas que ocupaban la mesa de Charles. Intentando contener una sonrisa, Erik se preguntó cuándo había comenzado exactamente la asignación de mesas con sus respectivos clientes habituales. La de la esquina sería la de Alex, en donde se recostaba con los pies puestos en la silla frente a él mientras miraba su iPad, y la mesa de en frente de los altavoces pertenecería a la chica hispana que llevaba demasiado maquillaje en los ojos, su cabeza perpetuamente inclinada sobre la copia de 'The Bell Jar' excepto cuando robaba furtivamente miradas hacia Erik y Charles.

Y por supuesto, por eliminación la mesa frente a la de Erik pertenecería a—

Erik despertó repentinamente cuando pensó que se había imaginado lo que parecía Charles y Henry haciendo footing calle abajo de la Quinta, y resultó que no se estaba imaginando nada. _Eran_ ellos, sus caras ruborizadas y riendo, ambos vestidos con el chándal gris de Riverside que estaban oscurecidos por el sudor en sus pechos y axilas. Mientras pasaban corriendo por el café, la cara de Charles se iluminó cuando vio a Erik sentado afuera y aminoró la marcha y se paró jadeante cerca de su mesa, sus mejillas tomando un color más rojizo. -¡Erik! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-Caballeros. No paren por mí. -Dijo Erik con una sonrisa mientras Henry casi tropezaba con el perro de alguien, y el pomerania comenzaba a ladrarle ferozmente. -¿Ya estás entrenando para el próximo partido, Henry?

Henry estaba parpadeando, todavía un poco agotado a pesar de que el dueño del perro lo hubiese apartado de él. -Simplemente trabajando en aumentar el nivel de actividad cardiovascular. -Con esas viejas gafas de protección que llevaba, Henry le recordaba más bien a una mosca humana a Erik. -Charles quiere ayudarme a mejorar mi aguante.

-Ya veo. -Contestó Erik. Comenzaba a captar la idea de que Charles tenía un hábito irracional de querer ayudar a la gente _todo el rato_. Erik recordó a Sean mencionar algo de Charles alentándolo a que volviese a la universidad. Y ahora, Charles parecía haber puesto a Henry bajo su ala protectora.

Sonriendo, satisfecho consigo mismo, Charles ahora parecía mucho más contento de ver a Erik, esa piel pálida coloreada por un tono rosáceo y brillante con sudor, esos ojos asombrosos de color azul aciano. Erik casi podía oír la voz sarcástica de Azazel en su cabeza: _para de ser un maldito escritor, Lehnsherr._

La voz de Henry lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. -¿Le has hablado a Erik de la recolección de libros? -preguntó a Charles quien se estaba secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Oh no, no todavía. Gracias por recordármelo, Henry. -Ahora Charles estaba de cuclillas en frente de Erik. -La universidad va a hacer una donación de libros para sus bibliotechas. ¿Hay algún libro de segunda mano en el que estés interesado en encajárselo a algún pobre hombre?

-No, desafortunadamente. -Y era cierto, porque Erik tan sólo se había traído dos maletas a Riverside. -No traje muchos libros cuando vine aquí.

La boca de Charles cayó en una mueca hacia abajo de arrepentimiento. -Qué lástima. Me temo que tengo el problema contrario.

-¿Demasiados libros? Qué sorpresa. -Erik podía imaginar vagamente el apartamento de Charles, reventado de libros, papeles y gatos adoptados. -¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

Ahora esa rosada boca – la cual Erik estaba intentado no mirar fijamente– se arqueó hasta formar una infantil sonrisa. -¿Te estás ofreciendo? Porque me vendría bien una mano disponible.

_Una mano disponible_. Era una perfecta observación inocente, Erik lo sabía, pero Charles parecía tener la habilidad de hacer incluso a la cosa más inocente sonar coqueta. -Claro, me encantaría echarte una _mano_, Charles. -Dijo Erik, disfrutando del sonrojo de Charles que se estaba intensificando.

-Espléndido. -Tal vez Charles no hubiera contado con Erik siguiéndole el juego de su pequeño coqueteo, el cual había sido silencioso desde el partido de fútbol. -Digamos mañana por la tarde... ¿y quedar aquí? Mi piso tan sólo está a quince minutos.

-Suena bien. -Y de repente el fin de semana de Erik parecía más alegre. Pudo ver a Henry ansioso por continuar de nuevo, así que asintió con la cabeza, abriendo de nuevo su portátil. -Pasad un buen rato. Y no te estampes contra más perros, Henry.

-Um. -Henry se sonrojó mientras Charles reía, y se despidieron a la vez que continuaban calle abajo, hablando sobre algo pero ya inaudible.

Erik fingió que sus ojos no seguían a ese peluche vestido de tela gris elástica bajando el resto de la Quinta.

* * *

><p>Los domingos normalmente estaban reservados a coger algunas películas y series de televisión que Erik había grabado, y también mirar el correo, pero a parte de Emma y unos pocos amigos con los que se mantenía en contacto, no había nada urgente que requiriera la atención de Erik. El DVD de 'A Single Man' permanecía en la mesita del café, pero eso podía esperar, a pesar de la insistencia de Azazel en que Erik tenía que verlo<em> ya<em>. La esperanza de los libros desgastados de Charles – y cierto es que también el ver donde vivía – era más que tentador, y Erik no pensaba que alguien que no fuese un tipo bibliófilo pudiera entenderlo.

Se pasó más tiempo de lo habitual debatiendo qué llevaría. Primero, su común jersey de cuello alto negro. Pero dudó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Seguramente tendrían que mover cajas de libros por todas partes, y no quería acabar acalorado y sudado en el cargado jersey. Desechando esa idea, se probó un polo color crema, pero no era exactamente suelto y cómodo tampoco. Sintiéndose ridículamente como una adolescente de instituto arreglándose para su graduación, Erik se lo quitó bruscamente con un gruñido y finalmente se decidió por una camiseta gris de tirantes. Sus hombros, cuando estaban descubiertos, parecían más pronunciados y fuertemente angulares, así que se puso por encima una camisa blanca. Siempre podría quitársela después en el apartamento de Charles en caso de que tuviese mucha calor.

No le llevó mucho tiempo ir al Café Kafka, y Charles ya estaba esperando fuera, riendo por el teléfono. Por el tono cálido y afectivo de su voz, Erik aventuró que probablemente fuese su hermana. Efectivamente, Charles sonrió a Erik cuando lo vio y dijo "Claro Raven, diviértete en la caminata, te llamaré más tarde", antes de colgar. A Erik no le hubiera importado si Charles continuara hablando, pero Charles parecía poseer la mentalidad de la vieja escuela de educación y consideraba grosero hablar por teléfono con compañía. Ahora miraba radiante a Erik, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sol. -Gracias a Dios que has venido, estaba atraído por la vista de cualquiera que entraba en el brunch.

-¿Oh? -Erik apartó los ojos de Charles por primera vez desde que llegó, y miró a su alrededor fuera del café. Los clientes estaban llenando felizmente sus platos con huevos a la benedictina y salmón ahumado y llevando platos de fruta fresca, y Erik sintió que su estómago rugía. -Oh maldita sea Charles, no tenía hambre hasta que has venido y me has tentado.

La risa de Charles retumbó en sus oídos. -Lo siento mucho, amigo mío. -Dijo, su mano descansando en el bícep de Erik. -Consulté con Sean, pero ya han parado de servir el brunch. ¿Qué tal si cogemos sandwiches para llevar? Y creo que tal vez queden un par de pasteles.

-Suena estupendo. -Pidieron algo de café y paninis de pollo asado para llevar, y Sean puso un par de bombones daneses a cuenta de la casa. Erik no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan contento y relajado, caminando junto a Charles conversando calle arriba de la Quinta, el calor, el ligero olor a mantequilla de los daneses tan confortante como calmante, el recatado discurso de Charles.

Charles vivía en la tercera planta de un respetable bloque de pisos al lado de una lavandería, pero el edificio era lo suficientemente viejo como para no tener ascensor. Eso le recordó a Erik a su propio apartamento en el Upper East Side, y por un momento se sintió nostálgico de su biblioteca de casa, del sillón azul oscuro en el que se solía acurrucar y leer a veces.

Todo sentimiento de nostalgia fue olvidado cuando Charles abrió su puerta, y Erik literalmente se sintió mareado de la vista de _tantísimos libros._ Una vez había visitado la biblioteca privada de Neil Gaiman, un maravilloso y acogedor lugar que parecía la casa de Bilbo Bolsón llena toda con libros. El apartamento de Charles era más o menos lo mismo, excepto que habían sutiles signos de una persona viviendo en medio de restos; una taza de café seco puesta encima de una pila de libros de Discworld, un montón de ensayos a mitad de corregir dispersos por el suelo, la bufanda azul y dorada del último viernes hecha un bulto en lo alto de una estantería como un gato... Erik ávidamente cogió todo esto, sus dedos ya picándole de pasarlos por los lomos de los libros.

-Perdona por el desastre. -Dice Charles un poco ausente, pero pensó que a Erik no le hubiese importado, tal vez en ese caso hubiera limpiado un poco. Y a Erik realmente_ no le importaba, _porque estaba más que fascinado con las filas y filas de estantes hundidas bajo el peso de tantos libros. -Ahora ves por qué te dije que necesitaba vaciar un poco mi colección.

-Es precioso. -Dijo Erik casi sin pensar, y sólo cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio a Charles alzar una ceja por encima de su hombro, tal vez hubiese sonado sarcástico sin intención de que fuera así. -Quiero decir, este es el sueño de mi infancia cuando estaba creciendo. Mis padres eran demasiado pobres para comprarme juguetes y libros cuando quería, pero mi madre siempre guardaba un poco de dinero extra de su trabajo fregando platos y cada domingo, me llevaba a una pequeña tienda de libros de segunda mano, y me dejaba escoger el que quisiera. -No sabía muy bien por qué le estaba contando esto a Charles, pero a juzgar por la cálida mirada en el rostro de Charles, Erik se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiera dicho demasiado.

-Erik. -Ahora Charles estaba sorteando una pila de libros para acercarse a él, y por la forma en la que estaba mirando a Erik, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, esos ojos que no podían ser reales comprensivos, era un poco desconcertante. -Es un recuerdo muy hermoso.

-Lo es. -Erik tuvo que retirar la mirada. Estaba en la casa de un auténtico _fan_, por el amor de Dios, necesitaba mantener la guardia alta incluso si Charles era una de las personas más increíblemente agradables que había conocido. -Pero dime, ¿dónde pongo la comida?

Charles parecía un poco ensimismado por esto, como si hubiera estado reflexionando sobre si decirle a Erik algo, pero volvió rápidamente. -Déjalo en la cocina, iré a por platos.

La cocina no era menos caótica, y había algo naranja y pegajoso salpicado por las paredes y Erik no se atrevió a preguntar sobre ello. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera, sonriendo cuando vio un tarro de _mermelada_. Tal vez Charles estaba llevando eso de ser un profesor inglés un poco lejos.

Charles se le unió unos momentos más tarde, vestido de una forma más cómoda en una camiseta desteñida azul de Riverside y unos vaqueros. Erik le dijo que no se preocupase por los platos, y comieron de pie, apoyándose la mesa de la cocina, Erik bromeando sobre la mermelada y la misteriosa mancha y la cara de Charles adquirió un bonito tono rosado. Una vez acabaron, Erik limpió un poco el desorden mientras Charles fue a coger unas cuantas cajas de su pequeño y acogedor trastero.

Aparentemente, el sistema organizativo de Charles tan sólo tenía sentido en su cabeza, y Erik miró las pilas de libros, sin saber por donde empezar. Charles le pasó una caja, diciendo -Normalmente tengo dos o más copias de la mayoría de libros. Una para leer, y otra para guardar. Sí, lo sé, soy peculiar hasta para eso.

-Eres raro, Xavier. -Erik se giró para esconder su sonrisa, sin dar a entender de inmediato que era culpable de tener la misma costumbre.

Hubo un extraño silencio, y la voz de Charles fue un poco tentativa. -Sabes, hemos llegado a saber mucho el uno del otro, y todavía sigo sin saber cuál es tu apellido.

El terror se apoderó de la piel de la nuca de Erik, haciéndole mostrar una mueca. -Es Eisenhardt.

-¿Perdón?

-Eisenhardt. -Erik no sabía por qué odiaba mentir a Charles. Usaba ese seudónimo todas las veces cuando tenía que dar un nombre para inscribirse en hoteles o reservar mesa en un restaurante, y debió haber salido automáticamente, con la facilidad de una mentira bien engrasada. Pero ahí, le sentó en su boca como un trozo de arcilla, sus palabras pesándole.

-Erik Eisenhardt. -Charles lo repitió, algo pensativo. Al menos parecía habérselo creído. -Tiene un encanto aliterativo, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez debería añadir 'Cummings' como apellido. -Dijo Erik para desviar cualquier atención de su inquietud, y para su alivio, Charles rio.

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó de forma agradable, y si se retrasaban a la hora de hacer el trabajo, era sólo porque se paraban para debatir –y a veces discutir – sobre varios libros que iban sacando. Charles tenía una colección extremadamente variada, y eso le daba a Erik la extraña necesidad de dejar que Charles viese su propia biblioteca en casa.<p>

Charles, a pesar de varias distracciones, se las arregló para llenar por lo menos diez cajas. Y ahora la camiseta de Charles estaba algo húmeda por el sudor, y Erik se sentía lo suficientemente acalorado como para quitarse su camiseta. La lanzó a un lado descuidadamente, y a continuación miró a Charles, que permanecía de pie con una mano en la cadera, esos intensos ojos azules puestos en Erik mientras bebía algo de agua. Sus ojos se retiraron, y Erik tenía ese extraño e irreal sentimiento de nuevo en donde se sentía que estaba sobre un terreno irregular.

Ese raro momento de tensión fue olvidado afortunadamente por Erik que se puso a empujar las cajas hacia un hueco al lado de la puerta, y su mirada fue a parar a una copia de 'Flowers For Algernon' que habían dejado fuera. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras ojeaba las páginas, recordando que había sido uno de los pocos libros que le habían hecho llorar. -¿Todavía quieres esto, Charles?

Charles se asomó, limpiándose la parte posterior de la boca con un pañuelo -siempre tan oportuno, pensó Erik- y sus ojos se nublaron con nostalgia mientras cogió el libro de las manos de Erik. -Dios, ni me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que leí esto.

-Fue el libro que me hizo- -_querer escribir,_ estuvo a punto de decir Erik, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo, -que me unió a mi amor por la lectura.

-Todos tenemos estos libros. -Dijo Charles con un aire soñador, y se mordió el labio mientras miraba la portada rosa. -¿Por qué no te quedas esto, Erik? Es obvio que significa más para ti que para mí.

-No podría. -Contestó, incluso aunque la tentación de releerlo cada noche fuese abrumadora. -Alguien podría utilizarlo.

-Creo que tengo otra copia por algún sitio. -Dijo Charles lanzando una mirada a las ahora menos abarrotadas estanterías. -Ya donaré ese. Cógelo, Erik. Insisto.

Charles cogió la mano de Erik y la puso sobre el lomo del libro, Erik miró abajo, en donde la mano de Charles estaba presionando la suya, cálida y atrayente. Entonces Charles retiró su mano, y Erik volvió a observar la portada rosa de nuevo. -Entonces está bien, soy demasiado pobre como para rechazar un libro gratis.

La pausada risita de Charles se asentó en sus oídos. -No puedo responder justamente a eso, viendo que te he utilizado como mano de obra gratis.

-Entonces úsame como quieras. -Erik le dirigió una sonrisa, casi llena de dientes, la cual tan sólo hizo que Charles rodase los ojos, pero Erik pudo ver que las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas.

Continuaron empaquetando, y finalmente llegaron hasta la última estantería, la cual estaba más limpia y organizada que cualquiera del apartamento. Erik debió haber visto venir eso, debió haber esperado ver montones de libros con su propio nombre grabado en plateado en el lomo. A pesar del esmerado esfuerzo de Charles de mantener cuidada esa estantería, por lo menos no era el santuario bizarro que Erik se había imaginado en donde quisiera que pensara en sus fans más locos, en el cual habrían listas de la compra y mechones de pelo suyos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -Charles debió haber confundido la mirada de desconfort en su cara. -Deberías haber esperado esto. De todos modos, no pienso dar nada de este lote, así que no tendrás que ensuciarte las manos.

-¿No? -Erik no quería continuar mirando, era parecido a verse a sí mismo masturbándose. -Tu colección es más... grande de lo que había esperado.

-Tengo casi todo, incluyendo una rara primera edición de 'Judas' y 'The Last Hunter'. -El orgullo en la voz de Charles era obvio. -La única cosa que me falta es una copia firmada. He intentado encontrar una por todos los medios, pero ese hombre es un solitario. Tan sólo he encontrado falsificaciones, y una vez encontré una real en el eBay, pero superaba unos cuantos cientos de mi límite de precio.

-¿Unos cuantos cientos? -Erik continuaba aturdido. Pensaba que la gente sólo vendía cosas en el eBay como sus viejos G. I. Joes, sus riñones o posiblemente sus hijos. ¿Por qué demonios alguien pagaría tanto por su firma? -¿No ha habido suerte en ningún otro sitio?

-Me temo que no. -Ahora Charles se veía resignado, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. -Pensarás que estoy loco.

Erik estuvo a punto de abrir su boca cuando recordó cómo había reaccionado cuando conoció por primera vez a Stephen King y consiguió su autógrafo en una copia de 'The Stand', y como había sido imposible callarlo por teléfono cuando llamó a su madre horas después. -La verdad, pienso que conozco a alguien en Simon & Schuster que podría conseguirte una copia. -La cara de Charles se iluminó. -Pero no prometo nada. -Añadió. -Tan sólo soy un crítico de libros después de todo.

-Claro amigo mío. Muchas gracias. -Y Charles lo envolvió en un abrazo, y Erik no se vio capaz de separarse.

* * *

><p>Erik tenía pensado irse una vez hubiesen terminado de empaquetar, pero Charles había sacado unas botellas de Bitburguer y estaban en el balcón compartiendo las sobras de una pizza, el iPad de Charles conectado a unos altavoces y canciones sonando de fondo. Erik tenía las piernas estiradas en una vieja silla de mimbre, mientras Charles estaba cómodamente puesto en un puff, lo cual sorprendió a Erik. Un titular profesor en un puff.<p>

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Charles. -No pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que te estás riendo de mí. Lo haces tan a menudo que ya tengo práctica.

-Eso me hiere, Charles. -La expresión de burla en la cara de Erik envió a Charles otro ataque de risa más. -¿Así es como me pagas por mi trabajo rompiéndome la espalda?

Charles se las apañó para recuperarse y hablar. -Si por 'trabajo rompe-espaldas' quieres decir 'burlarte de mi elección de libros', entonces sí, es exactamente así como te voy a pagar.

Erik estiró el pie para darle un golpe a Charles, pero le dio a una pila de libros que Charles había cambiado su opinión sobre donarlos, diciendo que eran demasiado preciados para él como para deshacerse de ellos. Erik golpeó una copia de 'The Little Prince', la cual también adoraba, por lo que no podía burlarse de Charles por ello. Sin embargo, antes, había conseguido ya su dosis de risas cuando se había tropezado con una novela romántica con una imagen espeluznante de Fabio en la portada, y se había reído de un mortificado Charles hasta que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Ah. -Charles asintió cuando vio que Erik sostenía 'The Little Prince'. -Si 'Flowers For Algernon' es tu kriptonita, entonces 'The Little Prince' es la mía sin duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Charles pareció reflexionar sobre eso un poco, dando un largo sorbo de su cerveza antes de contestar, su voz perdida y brumosa. -Mi madre no es que fuera el tipo de mujer afectiva. No sabía si era su educación o su personalidad. Pero fuera lo que fuera, parecía tratarnos a Raven y a mí como pequeños adultos. No recuerdo haber jugado con ella, o que me hubiese comprado juguetes. -Ahora el tono de voz de Charles era más cálido y algo más agudo, como si volver a su infancia hubiese traído un efecto natural. -Pero hubo una vez cuando ella debió estar realmente feliz, feliz como para leerme este libro. Fue una tarde mágica.

Charles no dijo nada más después de eso, pero Erik vio que había ladeado la cabeza para quitarse discretamente una lágrima con el pulgar. Ahora el balcón lo llenaba la tensión de Cat Power, cantando sobre como ella quería ser la mejor

-Charles. -La voz de Erik sonó áspera, ronca por el desuso. Al menos, eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo. -Mencionaste, quiero decir, ya sabes, que los libros nos ayudan a sobrellevar épocas difíciles. ¿Fue así como... -A la pérdida de sus palabras, Erik señaló con la cabeza una copia de 'Magnetic Fields' que estaba en la mesa, e intentó no pensar en Charles sentado en el café, leyéndolo con un la boca curvada hacia arriba suavemente formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Afortunadamente, Charles pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo. -Descubrí E. M. Lehnsherr más o menos cuando murió mi madre. -Sus ojos todavía estaban brillantes, y se levantó, excusándose de que tenía que irse al baño.

Erik se recostó y miró el cielo nocturno, preguntándose si el conflictivo desastre de caos en su cabeza tenía algo que ver con la manera en que su corazón estaba golpeando contra sus costillas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Y ahí iban las 4458 palabras correspondientes a este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias de nuevo por las opiniones sobre el fic o la traducción. ¡Nos leemos pronto y felices fiestas a todos!

Atte: Maguvi


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **¡Feeeliz Año Nuevo a todos, queridos lectores! Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews, que no sabéis cómo animan~.

**Volluhi-chan: **Eres la menos indicada para decir eso, eres mi Beta y no sabes cómo agradezco el trabajo que haces. Awwn, muchas gracias, siempre es bueno escuchar (o leer) palabras alentadoras. Esa escena me gustó bastante a la hora de traducirla, se nota que ambos van abriéndose más al otro al contar esas cosas. Gracias de nuevo por las correcciones y el review.

**Rouse Malfoy: **Es genial ver que a la gente le engancha la historia. Hahaha, sí, ya se van desarrollando poco a poco los sentimientos entre estos dos. Gracias a ti por dejar un review en y darme a conocer tu opinión.

**ATV: **Sí, soy la traductora, pero igualmente muchas gracias, es cierto que la autora es genial con cada detalle, y el de El Principito a mí también me encantó. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Rosa Phelps Weasly: **Gracias por el review, me alegra ver que seguís fiel a la historia y me comenta lo que le parece.

**Luc-x: **Alegra mucho ver que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo, muchas gracias por compartir tu opinión conmigo, y por el review, claro está. Aquí tienes el quinto~.

**xSlaughter: **Hahaha, bueno, aún hay que esperar un poco para eso, pero realmente vale la pena todo lo que pasa mientras. ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos y el review!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks (http: /archiveofourown. org/ users/ Clocks/ pseuds/ Clocks), aquí os dejo el link del original: (http: /archiveofourown .org/ works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

Charles había estado dudando durante al menos los últimos diez minutos, y aunque la cara de Erik estaba impasible como siempre, podía ver su pierna izquierda yendo arriba y abajo balanceándose con una controlada impaciencia. Si estuviesen jugando en un tablero de verdad, Charles dejaría que sus dedos acariciasen las piezas de vez en cuando, como si eso le ayudase a pensar. Desafortunadamente estaban jugando en su iPad, y se sintió un poco idiota arrastrando su torre hacia delante y hacia detrás con su dedo índice. Inconvenientes de la tecnología, supuso.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Charles. -Erik dijo en su normal tono seco y gracioso, alargando la mano para alcanzar su capuccino. -Cualquier hora antes de Navidad está bien.

-Paciencia, amigo mío. -Charles pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras pensaba, pero de repente le sobresaltó el ruidoso 'clink' de la taza de Erik golpeando contra la mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo. -Lo siento, ¿realmente te molesta tanto el ritmo de la partida?

-No. -Dijo secamente Erik, sus cejas fruncidas mostrando irritación mientras limpiaba la pequeña salpicadura de café. -Es sólo... el café no está lo suficientemente caliente.

-Entonces pídele a Sean que te ponga un poco más de leche caliente. -Sugirió Charles, preguntándose por qué Erik se estaba distrayendo tan fácilmente sin ninguna razón aparente. Ya le había ofrecido cortar el juego y continuar otro día, pero Erik había insistido en continuar a pesar de su extraño comportamiento.

Tras titubear un poco, finalmente Charles retrocedió con su torre, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido un error cuando Erik se inclinó, con una sonrisa recién aparecida que transformó su rostro severo en uno fascinante, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminasen. Erik tenía una mirada muy perspicaz que a veces hacía sentir a Charles como si lo estuviese perforando, y Erik parecía capaz de mirar a través de las personas, y luego decidir sobre ellos a la vez.

Normalmente Charles se hubiese mantenido alejado de este tipo de personas, encontrándolas antisociales y juiciosas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Erik era simplemente _bueno _a la hora de estudiar a la gente y hacerse una idea de con quien trata. Un buen ejemplo era cuando había hecho un comentario sobre Raven durante el partido de fútbol – diciendo que no se veía cómoda en su propia piel, a pesar de su belleza– y a Charles al principio le había tomado por sorpresa esto. Era algo de lo que solamente un miembro de la familia o un buen amigo se daría cuenta y ya pasado el tiempo, no un extraño, y se encontró preguntándose cómo había llegado Erik a esa conclusión.

Para ser honestos, ahora Erik no podía seguir siendo considerado un extraño, no desde que Charles le dejó entrar en su casa y su preciada biblioteca hacía ya una semana, no cuando habían compartido tanto, la unión con los libros que se habían hecho sitio en sus corazones. No, eran por lo menos amigos, sin importar que a Charles le apeteciera algo poco más que eso.

-Sean, volveré en un momento. -La voz de Darwin interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Charles, y se giró para ver a Darwin saltando el mostrador, agarrando la pequeña bolsa de lona que contenía sus cosas del fin de semana mientras se iba al banco. Erik a penas miró hacia arriba, todavía concentrado en la partida, con su sonrisa confiada probablemente como una indicación de la masacre que estaba por venir.

De todos modos, ambos se sorprendieron cuando Sean se escabulló hacia su mesa, con los ojos entrecerrados. -Hey, tíos, -hizo una pausa, girando para asegurarse de que Darwin realmente se había ideo antes de continuar- Esta noche, después de que cerremos, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Darwin aquí. Tal vez algo de pastel, algunas cervezas–

-¿Cerveza? ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Preguntó con recelo Erik, pero Sean sólo agitó una mano despectivamente hacia él.

-La suficiente. -Los miró interrogante. -¿Y bien, os apuntáis? Prof, puedes preguntar a tu hermana y a esa morena que está tan buena si quieren venir.

-Esa 'morena que está tan buena' es mi colega Moira. -Charles se preguntó qué habría dicho ella acerca de esto, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar a averiguarlo.

-Sí, sí. -Sean inhaló con desdén. -No finjas que no aprovecharías eso.

La risa de sorpresa ya estuvo en el aire antes de que Charles pudiera pararla, incluso Erik estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -No es que esté precisamente interesado... -Charles fue bajando el volumen.

-Lo que sea. -Sean apuntó con un largo y huesudo dedo a Erik. -Tú lo harías, ¿a que sí?

Erik se estaba frotando la barbilla contemplativamente, su mirada pasando rápidamente por Charles. -Me gustan las morenas.

-Eso no es ni un sí ni un no. -A Charles no le gustó el tono en el que salió su voz, un poco aguda, y tampoco estaba seguro de por qué sentía una llamarada de calor en sus tripas. Tal vez la idea de Erik y Moira simplemente no se adaptaba a su gusto. _Habían _congeniado en el restaurante de Logan la otra noche, después de todo.

Era consciente de que ahora Sean y Erik lo estaban mirando, así que se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, ¿podemos volver al tema de la fiesta sorpresa, por favor?

-Quisquilloso. -Pero aparentemente Sean decidió no tentar la ira de Charles. -Así que, Alex y Angel ya han dicho sí. ¿Y vosotros?

Charles supuso que Angel era la chica que se sentaba en frente de los altavoces y parecía un poco obsesionada con Plath. Intercambió una mirada con Erik, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Claro, ¿por qué no? -Charles sonrió. -Cancelaré mis planes de esta noche. -Y por eso él entendía que tendría que acordarse de grabar 'Masterchef'.

-Yo también voy, supongo. -Erik sonaba ligeramente desinteresado, como de costumbre. -Alguien tiene que quedarse para vigilar que no prendes fuego al sitio. Inexplicablemente me he encariñado con él. -Ahora él también estaba sonriendo, sus ojos resplandeciendo con diversión mientras se posaban en Charles.

-Nos haces sonar como una pareja de viejos. -Se quejó Charles, tirando a Erik una mirada de reprimenda.

-Lo cual es lo que es. -Sean dijo demasiado rápido.

-Pagarás por eso. -Charles vio a Darwin volver del banco detrás de Sean. -Hey Darwin, tenemos un maravilloso secreto que contarte–

-¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata? -Un confiado Darwin se acercó a la mesa mientras la cara de Sean se volvía tan roja como su pelo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Charles. -Sean, hay un cliente esperando en el mostrador de pasteles.

-Sí señor. -Sean hizo un gesto detrás de Darwin antes de irse hacia el mostrador de nuevo para servir al cliente, dirigiéndole a Charles una mirada nada agradable.

-Nada, simplemente era una broma. -Garantizó Erik a un confuso Darwin. -Charles se está volviendo senil.

Darwin asintió riéndose. -Colega, dime algo que no sepa. -Dijo por encima de su hombro antes de volver a la oficina.

-Muy amable, Erik, gracias. -Dijo Charles de forma serena, pero las esquinas de su boca curvadas hacia arriba en una insinuación de sonrisa.

-De nada. -Erik fingió una reverencia. -Y hablando de ser senil... -Puso el dedo en la pantalla del iPad y deslizó hacia delante su caballo, luego sonrió a Charles. -Jaque mate.

Charles soltó un quejido.

* * *

><p>El café ya estaba cerrado cuando Charles llegó con Moira y Raven, cargando con regalos y una botella de Riesling, y los tres venían de muy buen humor. Henry tenía un ensayo por hacer así que no pudo unírseles, y aun así Charles se dio cuenta que Henry no era muy cercano a los empleados del café, así que tal vez también fuera eso.<p>

La entrada al Café Kafka ya estaba cerrada y el letrero de 'CERRADO' se veía por fuera, pero Charles miró a través del cristal y pudo ver a Sean y Alex poniendo todo a punto, juntando mesas y sacando cajas de pizza. Erik ya estaba dentro, colocando una diana en una pared cercana. Sean se apresuró para dejarlos entrar, haciéndolos callar cuando Charles le dijo a Moira tal vez demasiado alto que tuviese cuidado con el escalón. -Darwin está en la parte de atrás contando las ventas, no sabe que estáis aquí. -Susurró Sean, señalando hacia la entrada de empleados a la oficina la cual estaba entreabierta.

-Entendido. -Raven le entregó los regalos. -¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-Toma, puedes ir poniendo las velas en la tarta. -Angel la había cogido del mostrador de pasteles y se dirigía hacia allí, sonriendo tímidamente a todos. -De todos modos, hola, soy Angel.

Tras unas introducciones e instrucciones susurradas por Sean, pronto todos estaban ocupados para hacer que todo estuviese listo. Cuando un Darwin con los ojos como platos finalmente emergió de la oficina del administrador, todos gritaron '¡SORPRESA!' y fueron a abrazar al cumpleañero. Emocionado por el esfuerzo, Darwin sopló las velas, y Erik le preguntó si había pedido algún deseo de cumpleaños.

-Sí, que Sean sea capaz de levantarse a tiempo. -Dijo Darwin solemnemente para reír después, mientras era abordado por un sonriente Sean.

Alex enchufó su iPad al sistema de sonido de la tienda, y pronto algo ruidoso y rápido estaba sonando, haciendo que el pulso de Charles se acelerase. Y Erik, por supuesto, se veía excepcionalmente bien en una camisa negra, sus ojos brillando en la luz cada vez que reía sobre algo con Moira y Raven. Charles encontró su mirada deambulando por el ancho pecho y su cintura, y se dio cuenta de que Erik era en verdad más delgado de lo que parecía. Por lo menos, suficientemente delgado como para que Charles lo envolviese con sus brazos con espacio de sobra.

Parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

-Necesitas una bebida, Charles. -Ahora Erik estaba dándole una botella fría de Erdinger en sus manos, y Charles puso sus labios alrededor del cuello y bebió agradecido. Erik no retiró la mirada durante un rato.

Comieron, hablaron y bebieron, ocasionalmente abucheando a Alex por su elección en cuanto a música especialmente cuando algo espantoso por Creed o Nickelback sonaba. -Mi hermano ha debido bajar eso, no yo. -Explicó, su cara toda roja mientras rápidamente iba a cambiar las pistas, y Sean riéndose mientras Darwin gritó. -_¡Mierda!_

Charles se lo estaba pasando genial, incluso cuando recordó que tenía que moderarse con el alcohol. Una rápida mirada al espejo del lavabo antes había mostrado que tenía la cara ya un poco roja, y sintió que Erik estaba riéndose en sercreto de él cada vez que lo miraba y veía lo rojizas que tenía las mejillas. Escuchó atentamente la magnífica historia de Erik sobre la vez que fue de excursionismo a Camboya y se quedó en un albergue donde la gallina de alguien había irrumpido en su habitación, y como cacareaba por todo el cuarto mientras Erik y el dueño intentaban capturarla. -Debí haber sabido que algo iba mal cuando me levanté y oí 'puck puck puck' bajo mi cama. -Dijo con tristeza, pero con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Así que conseguísteis cogerla? -Preguntó Moira, fascinada mientras dejaba un brazo colgado en el respaldo de la silla de Raven.

-No, engañó a dos hombres y un perro muy entusiasmado. Una gallina muy lista. -Erik fingió suspirar dramáticamente. -Creo que ahora es ella quien maneja el albergue.

-Me encantaría ir a Camboya. -Dijo Raven, retirándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su hombro. -O al Sud-este de Asia, en serio. Has estado en muchísimos sitios, Erik. Y también cuentas historias impresionantes. -El tono de envidia en su voz era obvio.

Erik se encogió de hombros, y Charles pudo verlo refugiándose en sí mismo de nuevo como parecía hacer cada vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido. -Viajar te abre los ojos. -Dijo, sus ojos algo distante. -Cuanto más ves, te das cuenta de todo lo poco que sabes.

-Muy bien. -Darwin levantó su vaso para un brindis. -Espero ir a Camboya algún día.

Bebieron y Sean se escusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Cuando Charles se levantó para dejarle pasar vio la diana y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había jugado. Probablemente en el Hog's Head en Oxford, sin duda. Se levantó, caminando hacia allí y cogiendo los dardos que Erik había apilado en la parte superior antes.

Sus primeras tiradas le demostraron lo desentrenado que estaba, e hizo una mueca cuando el cuarto rebotó en la pared y cayó al suelo. -Maldita sea. -Se paró a recogerlo, y cuando se puso recto, se encontró con Erik a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con aprecio a Charles. -¿Qué pasa Erik?

-Nada. -Ahora Erik mostró una ancha sonrisa. -Realmente eres una mierda con los dardos, Xavier.

-Estoy oxidado, volveré a cogerle práctica. -Charles volvió a posicionarse, pero era realmente difícil cuando se sintió tan cohibido con Erik ahí de pie, sus ojos estudiándolo. Las siguientes tiradas fueron igual de tristes, y Charles resopló con frustración mientras recogía los dardos para otra ronda.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. -Las palabras deberían de haber sonado a burla, pero en lugar de eso en la voz de Erik se apreciaba calidez. -Mira, deja que te enseñe.

-Oh. -Charles arqueó las cejas mientras Erik se ponía detrás de él, sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo por la parte posterior de los brazos de Charles. La leve diferencia de altura hacía que Erik tuviese que agacharse un poco para hablarle a Charles al oído, pero no era como si eso fuese un impedimento. -¿Mi postura es incorrecta? -Preguntó Charles débilmente, intentando no temblar ante la manera en la que los dedos de Erik bajaban por su codo.

-Bastante me temo. -La voz grave y baja de Erik llegó a su oreja izquierda. En algún lado a la otra punta de la tienda, Charles oyó la carcajada de Angel, y los chicos quejándose sobre algo. No estaba interesado en ello ni un poco, y la atención de Erik parecía totalmente puesta sobre él. -Mantén tus pies plantados, y tu espalda recta. -Ahora sus manos estaban puestas en las caderas de Charles, inclinándolo hacia atrás. Charles ni se dio cuenta de que había estado echado hacia delante todo este tiempo.

-Está bien. -Respiró hondo, lo cual significó oler más a fondo la colonia de Erik, y eso hizo cantar a sus nervios. Charles exhaló, despacio. -¿Así ya estoy bien?

-Sí. -La voz de Erik hizo que su pecho retumbase contra la espalda de Charles, y eso le hizo luchar para mantener a raya su concentración. -Me he dado cuenta de que te curvas cada vez que lanzas un dardo. No hagas eso, por favor.

_Y tú no respires justo al lado de mi oreja así, por favor. _-Entendido. -Charles odió la manera en la que sonó, un poco estrangulado.

-Ahora enséñame cómo coges el dardo antes de tirarlo. -Dijo Erik, su voz un poco más alta ahora que Sean se había hecho con el estéreo y esta haciendo sonar a todo volumen The Beatles. Charles tomó una gran y temblorosa bocanada de aire, luego sostuvo el dardo como si fuese un lápiz. -Charles, eso está mal.

_¿Sabes qué es lo que está mal? Tú presionándote contra mi espalda de esa forma. _Charles giró su cabeza un poco, y tan sólo obtuvo el efecto de rozar la curva de su oreja contra la nariz de Erik. -Oh, lo siento.

Ahora era Erik el que parecía un poco transtornado, pero parpadeó rápidamente. -Está bien. -Ahora estaba cogiendo la mano de Charles con ambas palmas, enseñándole la manera adecuada de coger el dardo. -Usa tres dedos. Sabes cómo usar tres dedos, ¿no?

Charles estaba incrédulo. En la voz de Erik estaba prácticamente goteando la insinuación. -¿Perdón?

-Tres dedos. -Repitió Erik, sonando más como si estuviese aguantándose la risa. Puso los dedos de Charles a lo largo del objeto, como si fuese un flautista. -Ya está. Mantenlo en paralelo con el suelo.

-¿Así? -Charles miró el suelo, luego intentó ponerlo tan paralelo como pudo, pero Erik ya estaba chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación.

-No, ponlo de nuevo al nivel de tu oreja, ahora tíralo. -Los dedos de Erik rozaron de nuevo la oreja de Charles, y esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un entrecortado respiro, involuntariamente arqueando su cuello un poco como si estuviese pidiendo un beso, y esta vez la voz de Erik sonó un poco más ronca. -Mmm, así está bien. Ahora, tira.

Charles tiró, y dio de lleno en la diana, lo cual ya era un gran avance. -¡Oh! -El deleite de Charles anuló temporalmente lo acalorado y molesto que se había sido antes la situación, pero la manera en la que Erik estaba riendo en su oreja, baja y un poco obscena, sólo sirvió para traer de vuelta una venganza, y Charles estaba un poco sobresaltado para darse cuenta de que estaba más que medio-duro.

-Aw, os voy a patear el trasero en esto. -Exclamó Alex mientras se acercaba, un radiante Sean detrás a remolque. -Si podéis hacer a mi hermano llorar, sois un pequeña evolución.

-Entonces buena suerte contra Erik, es realmente bueno. -Dijo Charles, mirando a todas partes menos a Erik. -Voy al baño, empezad sin mí.

Sintió la mirada de Erik clavarse en su perfil mientras iba de camino al lavabo.

* * *

><p>Charles se estaba secando las manos cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, y su primer pensamiento fue que podía ser Erik, pidiendo una explicación de la manera en la que Charles se había rozado contra él cuando tan sólo estaba intentando enseñar a un amigo cómo jugar a los dardos. Para su alivio – y extrañamente, decepción – no era Erik, sino una notificación del Twitter de HankMC1306 preguntándole si estaba conectado. Charles contestó inmediatamente, preguntando '<em>¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?<em>'

La respuesta de Hank vino segundos más tarde. _¿Y si te gusta la hermana de un amigo?_

Charles frunció el ceño a la pantalla, luego tuiteó de vuelta: _No hay nada malo en ello, siempre y cuando tu amigo esté de acuerdo en que estéis saliendo._

Hank: _¿Cómo se lo pregunto si quiera? ¿Y si lo decepciono?_

Charles sonrió para sí mismo. Hank sonaba tan joven. _Entonces haz lo que Wesley hizo en 'Magnetic Fields'. Prueba el agua primero._

No hubo respuesta, y unos pocos minutos después Charles devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo. Había pasado bastante desde que había oído algo de HankMC1306, ingluso había pensado que sólo estaba activo en el foro. Habían rumores de que una adaptación cinematográfica de 'Magnetic Fields' estaba en proceso, y que JJ Abrams estaba siendo considerado para ser el director. Charles pensó que era una buena idea, incluso aunque Hank estuviese en contra.

Casí se tropezó con Raven cuando salió, y ella lo estabilizó. -¿Has bebido demasiado?

-Estoy bien. -El alcohol no era su problema, pero aun así, no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos. -¿Armando ya ha abierto sus regalos?

-Todavía no. -Raven le animó. -Oh, pero Erik dejó algo para ti, está en el mostrador.

-¿Erik? Espera, ¿Erik ya se ha ido?

-Sí, dijo que tenía que hacer algo bastante temprano mañana y que tenía que irse. -Raven agarró sus hombros y lo empujó hacia delante, fuera de la entrada. -¡Vamos, quítate de ahí, necesito hacer pis!

Charles salió a trompicones, un poco aturdido cuando se acercó al mostrado, y por supuesto había una pequeña bolsa de papel allí. Miró adentro, había una copia de 'Electric Fences', la cual era una de las primeras novelas de E. M. Lehnsherr. Su corazón se fue directo a la garganta, Charles lo sacó y miró la portada.

Dentro, bajo el título en la segunda página, las siguientes páginas estaban escritas en un desordenado garabato: _Querido Charles, gracias por ser un fan de verdad. Tuyo, E. M. Lehnsherr._

Erik había, de alguna manera, hecho magia en Simon & Schuster, y mantenido su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Chanchán! Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy, intentaré que el sexto no tarde mucho.

Atte: Maguvi


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A: ¿Recordáis cuando dije que intentaría que este capítulo no tardase mucho? En fin… sé que no he actualizado esto en más de un año, y he recibido varios mensajes preguntando si voy a seguir esto. Aquí tenéis el capítulo. No hay excusas, tan sólo un capítulo nuevo que espero que os guste. El siguiente llega en cuatro días. De nuevo gracias por los reviews y comentarios, sois geniales. 3_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks. __Link del fanfic original: archiveofourown works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>

La mayoría de escritores, como norma, no se levantan a las 6 de la mañana para poder conducir hasta la estación de tren y recoger a sus malhumorados agentes rusos. Pero de nuevo, la mayoría de escritores no tienen la misma relación con sus agentes como la que tiene Erik con Azazel, quien le había rescatado de que sus obras se perdieran entre papeles hace catorce años.

Había sido un comienzo inestable, pero conforme los años pasaban los dos hombres a regañadientes habían forjado un fuerte y mutuo respeto y, para la sorpresa de Erik, una gran y profunda amistad que entró en juego después de que E. M. Lehnsherr se hiciera famoso y varias agencias literarias llamasen a su puerta. Ésas eran las mismas agencias que educadamente le habían mandado cartas rechazando su trabajo cuando era un escritor en apuros. Ahora, se peleaban por alejarlo de Azazel y la Agencia Literaria Hellfire. A Erik le habían prometido mejores derechos de autor, mejores avances, incluso la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con Simon & Schuster, su sueño como editor desde que había comenzado a escribir cuando era un adolescente.

Erik les había dicho a todos que podían irse por donde habían venido, por supuesto. Y dos años después, Azazel se las había apañado para meterlo en Simon & Schuster de todos modos, bajo _sus _propias condiciones. Erik sospechaba que la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de Azazel era amenazadora y le ayudaba bastante a la hora de hacer que las negociaciones fueran a _su _favor.

Metiéndose en el parking de Amtrak, Erik cogió la copia de _Flowers For Algernon_ que Charles le había dado, preparándose para esperar. Había llegado pronto, y tampoco es que tuviese idea de si el tren llegaría a su hora. Aun así, eso no tendría un ápice de diferencia en el estado de ánimo de Azazel. Odiaba los medios de transporte lentos, intencionadamente prefiriendo la manera más rápida de llegar del Punto A al Punto B. Erik era todo lo contrario, por supuesto. Le encantaban los viajes en tren lentos ya que le daban tiempo para soñar y escribir y leer y mirar por la ventana, dejando que sus ideas sobre historias se filtren.

Ya iba por el tercer capítulo cuando el tren finalmente llegó al andén. Dejando el libro cuidadosamente en el asiento del copiloto, Erik comprobó su reloj. Tan sólo un poco fuera de tiempo. Saliendo del coche alquilado encendió un cigarrillo y miró a la gente salir de la estación, todos cansados del viaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo ver a Azazel, vestido en un impecable traje mandarín como siempre, arrastrando su maleta detrás de él y maldiciendo por lo bajo en ruso. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Erik, quien sonrió ampliamente una vez se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. -Buenos días mi querido Azazel.

Azazel empujó el asa de su maleta hacia Erik. -¿Tenías que instalarte en medio de la nada, verdad Lehnsherr?

Erik negó con la cabeza. -Mejor que Emma no te oiga decir esas cosas de su antigua ciudad.

-Puede besar mi gran trasero ruso. -Azazel estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, a continuación crujió su cuello. -La próxima vez instálate en algún sitio que tenga aeropuerto, _khorosho_?

-Sí, sí. -Erik tiró la maleta en el maletero del coche, cerrándolo antes de meterse en el coche. Justo a tiempo para ver a Azazel subirse en el asiento del pasajero y agarrar la copia de Charles de _Algernon_, apenas echándole un ojo antes de tirarla despreocupadamente en el asiento trasero.

-¡Hey! –Erik le lanzó una mirada a Azazel mientras recuperaba el libro y alisaba la portada. –Ten cuidado con eso.

-¿Por qué? –El ceño fruncido de Azazel se desvaneció rápidamente, y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que se notara aún más su cicatriz. –Ah, alguna _devochka_ te ha dado ese libro.

-Tienes una gran imaginación. –Erik se negó a mirarlo mientras salía del aparcamiento dando marcha atrás. –Además, no tiene nada que ver con una chica.

Azazel levantó una ceja de forma cínica, la típica expresión de Azazel que Emma siempre llamaba su mirada de _¿en serio?_ -¿Así que me estás diciendo que no hay ninguna _devochka_?

Inexplicablemente, Erik pensó en Charles, esa boca curvada siempre a punto de reírse, esas manos fuertes y elegantes que tenían una manera natural de sostener un libro tan respetuosamente. –No hay ninguna chica. –Dijo Erik aun sabiendo que había tardado en responder porque Azazel estaba meramente negando con la cabeza, sin convencerse de que Erik estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lo cual, técnicamente, estaba haciendo.

** x**

Siempre que Erik se mudaba a una nueva ciudad para intentar conseguir algo de inspiración y escribir algo, Azazel solía visitarle cuando estaba en medio de una nueva novela. Aun así, tenían su rutina. Azazel se queda sólo una noche en el nuevo sitio de Erik, dos como mucho, antes de encontrar un hotel adecuado. A pesar de ser tan cercanos, Erik normalmente se sentía raro teniendo a alguien invadiendo su espacio durante tanto tiempo cuando estaba en medio de escribir algo, y no pasaría mucho hasta que se volviese inquieto (Azazel prefería el término 'loco'). La única excepción hasta ahora había sido Magda, por supuesto, pero eso había sido cuando estaba escribiendo _The Last Hunter_, y ese libro había pasado a la fama como un desastre.

Ese era el por qué, después de que Azazel dejase su equipaje en el cuarto de invitados del pequeño apartamento de Erik, no se había molestado en deshacerlo mucho. -¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? ¿Sobre las reservas del hotel? No he estado aquí en bastante tiempo. –Dijo, echándole un vistazo a Erik mientras desdoblaba una camiseta interior.

Erik le pasó un folio. –Ése es el nombre del mejor hotel en la ciudad, según la gente de aquí. El segundo tampoco debería estar mal.

-Espera, ¿"la gente de aquí"? –Las cejas de Azazel se arquearon. -¿Has estado hablando con la gente?

-He hecho amigos aquí. –Respondió Erik, disfrutando de la expresión cómica de incredulidad en la cara de Azazel. –Sí, y antes de que me preguntes, no les he tenido que pagar.

Azazel se rió. –No dejas de sorprenderme, Lehnsherr. –Frunció el ceño al ver el papel que le había dado Erik. -¿Cuál es el nombre del hotel? ¿_Fission Inn? ¿_Ése?

-Es _Misión Inn_, no puedes estar tan ciego. ¿Alguien ha intentado quitarte el otro ojo también?

Azazel siguió mirando el papel. –No me eches la culpa de esto, es tu horrible caligrafía. Es irónico cómo los mejores escritores tenéis la peor caligrafía. La tuya se lleva el premio, especialmente tu 'M' mayúscula. ¿Ves? Parece la uniceja de un teleñeco.

-No lo parece. –Erik le quitó el papel, rodando los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –De todos modos, si ya has acabado de quejarte, he hecho una reserva para ti. Cuanto antes te largues de aquí, mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Y echar de menos el placer de tu compañía? –Azazel vociferó después de sus palabras justo antes de que Erik estallase en una carcajada, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Después de hacer la reserva para Azazel, abrió su portátil y decidió mirar su correo antes de empezar a escribir. Las palabras le iban saliendo demasiado lentas últimamente, e incluso cuando salía, no terminaban de gustarle. El supuesto título para la nueva novela tampoco le convencía. _Deus Ex Machina_ sonaba un poco pretencioso, aunque Azazel pensaba que era fantástico. Pero de nuevo, Azazel también pensó que _Come, reza, ama_ era 'magnífica', lo cual probó que su juicio podía ser un poco sospechoso.

No obstante, todos sus pensamientos sobre la novela se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando Erik vio que tenía un nuevo email de Charles. Abrió tal vez un poco demasiado rápido su bandeja de entrada, devorando las palabras. Charles estaba agradeciéndole de nuevo por su copia firmada de _Electric Fences_, y Erik sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Charles seguía diciendo y diciendo cuánto significaba eso para él y que jamás había soñado con sostener una copia de verdad firmada en sus manos. ¿Y qué tal tener al verdadero autor en tus manos?, una pequeña voz con tono ladino le susurraba en la mente a Erik, y la silenció con fuerza al igual que su madre le hacía callar cuando era un crío que le había dado una rabieta.

Cuando hubo acabado, leyó todo de nuevo. Incluso por email, las palabras de Charles eran desgarradoramente sinceras, y Erik sintió un cálido brillo en su pecho, normalmente reservado para cuando acababa un primer borrador del que estaba orgulloso.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando recordó por qué se había ido de la fiesta de Darwin antes. El alcohol y el humor festivo le habían animado, y había estado a una tortuosa proximidad de Charles bajo la excusa de enseñarle a jugar a los dardos. La tentación había sido demasiado para Erik, y agradeció que Charles se hubiera marchado al baño antes de que Erik hubiese hecho algo imprudente. Todavía podía recordar, de cerca, cómo de pálida era la piel de Charles, especialmente la suave curva que hacía en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Erik recordaba haber respirado el limpio aroma de la ropa de Charles mezclado con su colonia, dejando a Erik mareado en el sitio, la sangre palpitando en sus orejas. No podía recordar querer a alguien tanto tan desesperadamente antes, y cuando la oreja de Charles había rozado su nariz, sus labios había estado tan sólo a una pequeña distancia de esa pálida y rosada curva de su oreja. Si tan sólo se hubiese inclinado un poco más…

Respiró hondo, frotándose la cara. Esto era una locura.

**x**

-¿Te llegó mi email hace unos días?

Erik intentó no ponerse tenso ante la ya familiar voz de detrás de él, y forzó una sonrisa que espera que no pareciese de depredado o como si perteneciera a un carnívoro prehistórico. Sin embargo, Charles parecía feliz y emocionado y para nada como si estuviese buscando algo para golpearle a Erik en la cabeza. También hoy llevaba uno de sus trajes "profesoriles" lo cual sólo podía significar que iba a pasarse por su oficina después, y la sonrisa falsa de Erik desapareció, no queriendo saber exactamente cómo es que sabía eso. –Sí, Charles. Lo siento, se me olvidó contestar.

-Oh. –La forma que tomó la cara de Charles fue extraña, pero antes de que Erik pudiese procesarlo, ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo. –Bueno, no pasa nada. Además, ¿cómo podría enfadarme conmigo? Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por ese ejemplar firmado.

-No fue nada. –Erik deseó que Charles dejase de agradecérselo, porque eso sólo podía significar que se había imaginado todas las proezas que Erik había tenido que hacer para conseguírsela. Había sido tan fácil como coger una de sus copias que Erik normalmente llevaba con él cuando viajaba y simplemente firmarla. Aun así, si era franco, no había sido tan sencillo como eso. Había pensado durante mucho qué poner en la inscripción, después se decidió por algo sincero, pero no muy familiar.

- Claro que lo es, especialmente cuando sé cuánto odias a ese escritor en particular. –Al menos Charles estaba todavía sonriendo. -¿Lo has conocido antes?

Mierda. Erik ya sólo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pantalla de su ordenador. –Lo he visto por ahí.

-¿Cómo es? –Charles ahora se pasó un pulgar por su labio inferior, y Erik quiso atravesar directamente la pantalla del ordenador con su cabeza. –Sólo lo he visto en fotos.

-Oh. –Erik se decidió en seguida a siempre, siempre caminar detrás de Charles desde ese momento. –Parece normal, supongo.

Charles no parecía satisfecho, pero dejó correr el tema afortunadamente para Erik, señalando entonces un libro infantil encima de la cartera de Erik. -¿Qué es eso?

-Ah, sí. –Sonriendo, Erik alzó el libro algo sucio de Dora la Exploradora y se lo pasó. –Toma, es para ti. Una mujer se lo estaba leyendo a su hijo antes, y se lo dejó. He pesado que ya que lees a E. M. Lehnsherr, esto puede gustarte.

Charles dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –No seas crío, Erik. –Ojeó el libro con interés. –Aun así, podría quedármelo por si la madre no vuelve.

-¿Te lo quedarás? –Erik de repente se quedó muy, muy quieto. Charles nunca antes había mencionado si estaba casado o si tenía hijos. –Eso es… interesante.

Charles debió haber interpretado correctamente la mirada en el rostro de Erik porque se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sus mejillas algo rosas. –Oh no, no me refería a eso. No tengo hijos. Raven trabaja en el departamento de pediatría del hospital de la Uni, tal vez a los niños les guste esto.

-Ah, ya veo. –La inquietud en su pecho estaba empezando a disiparse. –Qué amable por tu parte pensar en ayudar a los niños.

-Gracias, amigo mío. –Charles miró el reloj. –Hablando de ayudar, debería irme dentro de poco. Tengo que ir hacia Rivera para ayudar a la señora Hutchins con los libros que hemos donado para la recolección.

Querrás decir los libros que tú has donado, pensó Erik. Pero Charles estaba por encima de eso, siempre generoso y ansioso por compartir. -¿Qué es la Rivera? –Preguntó en vez de lo otro.

-Oh, disculpa. Me estoy refiriendo a la biblioteca de Tomas Rivera en el campus. Es donde está la colección Eaton. –Los labios de Charles se curvaron en una sonrisa. -¿Quieres echarle un ojo?

Por supuesto Erik no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para rechazar una invitación a la mayor colección de libros de ciencia ficción, horror y fantasía. -¿Los osos cagan en el bosque? –Preguntó como algo obvio.

Charles solamente rió.

**x**

La colección Eaton era aún más magnífica de lo que Erik había imaginado. Había oído historias, por supuesto, y había sido parte de la razón por la que se había inclinado por Riverside en vez del condado de Orange. Había visitado la biblioteca durante su primera semana en Riverside, y se había preguntado si por casualidad se había cruzado a Charles por allí sin darse cuenta.

La señora Hutchins les había enseñado el área de clasificación, que era sólo para empleados, pero Charles parecía tener un tipo de encanto que funcionaba con señoras mayores, y por supuesto la señora Hutchins había estado indefensa contra esa sonrisa y esos ridículos ojos azules y la mano en su codo, Erik pensó amargamente. Parecía que no tanta gente era inmune a magia Xavier.

El área de clasificación era un pequeño cuarto claustrofóbico con estanterías alineadas hasta las paredes que sobresalían por encima de la cabeza de Erik. La señora Hutchins estaba un poco regordeta, y Erik se preguntó cómo se las apañaba para pasar entre las estanterías y si había espacio suficiente para Charles y él para maniobrar por allí. Charles ya se estaba quitando su chaqueta del traje y se había subido las mangas de la camisa azul, empezando a trabajar. –Erik, ¿para ti Horror y Ciencia ficción y para mí Fantasía? –sugirió.

-Suena bien. –Se pusieron a trabajar con todas las cajas de libros que Charles había donado, y Erik se sorprendió de lo bien que trabajaban en equipo. Parecían saber instintivamente dónde estaba el otro la mayor parte del tiempo, y Erik estaba encantado de ver que Charles había captado –sin tener que haberle preguntado – el sistema de organización que Erik había ideado, pasándole libros que iban en su montón en silencio. Era un trabajo agradable, la única cosa que Erik hubiese sido capaz de cambiar sería tener algo de música de fondo.

Sin embargo, el silencio –y el repetitivo movimiento de clasificar por orden alfabético los libros –le ayudaba perfectamente a pensar sobre los próximos capítulos que tenía planeados par ala nueva novela. También ayudaba que estuviesen solos sin que nadie los molestara. La señora Hutchins, claramente habiendo dejado su confianza en su adorado Profesor Xavier, les había dejado a solas todo el rato.

Erik ya había acabado casi con sus cajas cuando oyó a Charles susurras "Mierda", y gruñir mientras seguía intentando hacer algo. Curioso, Erik fue por la última fila donde Charles estaba, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba estirándose para colocar un libro en la estantería más alta, la cual estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Oh Charles, podrías haberme llamado. –Erik estaba luchando por no sonreír mientras se abría paso sobre las pilas de libros.

-Puedo hacerlo, gracias. –Y ahí estaba, el fiero e indomable orgullo de Charles de que podía hacer las cosas solo, lo cual era extraño considerando lo insistente que era en ayudar al resto, y lo a menudo que le había pedido ayuda a Erik por otra parte. -¿Ya has acabado con lo tuyo?

-Estoy a punto. –Erik se sintió mal por él y se las arregló para pasar por detrás de Charles, quitándole el libro de la mano y poniéndolo en la estantería de arriba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, una repetición de los dardos, y su cuerpo estaba a un suspiro de presionarse contra el de Charles.

Erik sabía que debía moverse, pero cerró los ojos en lugar de eso, respirando hondo el olor del sudor de Charles y el aroma de su colonia con el champú de té verde que usaba. El champú no debería oler tan erótico, pensó, y agachó la cabeza, su aliento calentando la piel de la nuca de Charles. Podía ver los pelillos cortos que tenía ahí, oscuros y húmedos por el sudor, la piel enrojeciéndose bajo su mirada. La mano derecha de Erik ya estaba en equilibrio sobre la estantería, rozando el brazo de Charles, y si su mano derecha estuviera agarrando también la repisa, efectivamente estaría atrapando a Charles entre la estantería y su cuerpo.

-Erik. –Charles no sonaba asustado o amenazado. En vez de eso sonaba como si estuviese respirando muy profundamente, borracho con el aire.

Erik respiró casi temblando, y entonces puso su mano derecha en la parte de arriba de la estantería.

Ahora Charles estaba atrapado.

Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, acariciando con la nariz la nuca de Charles. –Oh Dios, Erik… -Ahora Erik podía ver que Charles también se estaba agarrando a la estantería, su nudillos blancos como el papel. Y, dios, sí, Charles se estaba presionando contra él y cerrando ese centímetro de distancia entre ellos, un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Erik como un shock eléctrico cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron de pies a cabeza, la firme curva de la espalda de Charles deslizándose buscando su lugar contra las caderas de Erik. Esto le hizo sisear a Erik, complacido, y eso a su vez hizo que la espalda de Charles se arquease contra él.

No había forma en que Erik pudiese resistir la llamada de sirena de esa piel pálida y rosada del cuello de Charles, expuesta por su cuello de la camisa algo suelto. Bajó la tela un poco más y apretó sus labios contra la curva de ese cuello, besando su pulso mientras Charles se retorcía debajo de él, su respiración entrecortada mientras se ponía contra la cálida boca de Erik. –No creo que pueda pararme. –Murmuró Erik contra esa dulce piel, dejando bajar una mano para sacar la camisa de Charles de dentro de sus pantalones, y después deslizando la mano por debajo, pasando los dedos sobre la piel suave y caliente del estómago de Charles.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Dijo entre dientes Charles, y fue entonces cuando se giró y agarró la cabeza de Erik para capturarlo en un beso urgente y profundo. Al principio sólo hubo labios, porque Erik estaba pensando demasiado, tratando de averiguar cómo debería mover la cabeza, y entonces sus bocas se deslizaron y Charles hizo algo obsceno con su lengua mientras la colaba en la boca de Erik, y a partir de entonces fue todo instintivo, Erik golpeando a Charles contra la estantería (y sin importarle cuando crujió) y devorando la punta de esa lengua errante, sin dejar que Charles la retirase para oír esos pequeños sonidos en la parte posterior de su garganta.

-Mmmh. –Charles estaba enredando los dedos en el pelo de Erik y tirando, aproximándose al lado correcto del dolor, Erik gimió contra la boca de Charles y pudo sentir que el cabrón quería sonreír en el beso, lo cual era tan excitante, tan agradable y tan intoxicante que Erik le perdonó en seguida. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para tocar ese precioso trasero, y probó a aupar a Charles, subiéndolo para balancearlo con él en la tercera estantería antes de pasar la mano entre sus piernas, tocando el bulto firme que ya se había formado allí. Charles rompió el beso con un gruñido, sus caderas arqueándose contra el tosco roce de Erik. –Erik, oh Dios…

Erik presionó ambas frentes juntas y pudo ver los ojos de Charles, un tumulto de azul oscuro, y se cerraron cuando Erik empezó a arrastrar su mano hacia arriba y debajo de la línea que se formaba en los pantalones de Charles, por su erección atrapada contra la ropa, capturando sus jadeos entre besos, incapaz de mantener sus labios alejados de la boca rojiza. Charles tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra las obras selectas de HP Lovecraft, y Erik aceptó la silenciosa invitación para besar ese níveo cuello expuesto. El pensamiento de que Charles estaba ahí, atrapado bajo su cuerpo, sus caderas moviéndose frenéticamente contra la palma de la mano de Erik, la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones extendiéndose conforme Erik lo acariciaba a través de la tela. Quería a Charles en su cama, quería a Charles en su vida, quería a Charles leyendo sus primeros borradores y diciéndole qué había ido mal (y más conmovedoramente, qué había ido bien) y eso le asustaba, dándose cuenta cuánto se había enamorado de él desde el día que Charles le había contado lo de _El_ _Principito_.

Retiró su manos rápidamente, causando que Charles abriera los ojos pesadamente. -¿E-Erik? –Ahí estaban esas mejillas sonrojadas como Erik siempre había imaginado que serían. –Erik, espera no—

-Necesito— -Erik necesitaba marcharse, eso era lo que necesitaba. Charles era un maldito fan, y daba igual si aun así quería a Erik a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de quién era, Charles jamás iba a entenderle una vez lo descubriese, y entonces—

Jo – der. Los pensamientos de Erik se disiparon cuando Charles tocó el claro contorno de su erección, pasando la lengua por su labio y a Erik le asaltaron imágenes de Charles de rodillas, chupándole en medio de la jodida biblioteca, sus manos enredadas en su pelo oscuro, enseñándole a mover esa boca que era su perdición. –Joder, Charles, me vuelves loco— -Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Ahora era él el que estaba atrapado contra la estantería, lanzándose contra la ardiente y firme mano de Charles.

Erik. –Y entonces Charles estaba de nuevo reclamando su boca en otro beso, poniéndose de puntillas, lo cual significaba que tenía que mantener el equilibrio contra Erik, sus caderas finalmente alineadas la una contra la otra, y Charles quitó la mano para que pudieran presionarse contra el cuerpo ajeno. Se vino con un gruñido sorprendido cuando Charles frotó su pulgar contra la punta de su miembro, ya húmeda y goteando a través de la ropa, y entonces Charles dijo "Oh" sorprendido e inocentemente cuando sintió esa explosión de la cálida mancha en sus pantalones.

Cuando Erik recuperó los sentidos, se agachó y reclamó de nuevo esos suaves labios, dejando que Charles se frotara contra su muslo hasta que se separó con un jadeo, gruñendo el nombre de Erik contra su pecho mientras se corrió en sus pantalones con una sonrisa. Erik le sostuvo después de los temblores, atrapando con codicia las sonrojadas mejillas de Charles, imaginando ese pelo oscuro despeinado contra su almohada.

Lentamente dejó que Charles se pusiera sobre sus pies de nuevo mientras ambos luchaban por recobrar el aliento, y Charles estaba sonriendo como un idiota, descansando la frente contra el hombro de Erik. Ese pequeño gesto de ternura recorrió un largo camino hasta esa parte del cerebro de Erik que no estaba en una neblina post-orgásmica que no estaba a punto de enloquecer. -¿Y ahora qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar, acariciando los húmedos mechones castaños. Mierda, sí que le gustaban los morenos.

-Acabamos con lo libros. –Charles sonaba un poco adormilado. –Luego…

-¿Luego qué? –Erik cerró los ojos, enterrando la nariz en el pelo de Charles. Era un maldito caso perdido.

-Ven a casa conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A: Rápida actualización tal y como tenía pensado. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leéis, tanto a los que dejáis reviews (que voy contestando personalmente) como a los lectores anónimos._

__Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel; al igual que la historia tampoco, sino que es de una magnífica persona llamada Clocks. __Link del fanfic original: archiveofourown works/ 254095/ chapters/ 395046__

**Capítulo 7:**

Había pocas cosas en las que Charles fuera muy bueno, y una de ellas era cocinar el desayuno. Su especialidad eran los huevos revueltos, siempre los hacía con ese toque cremoso (que le encantaba) y un poco de salsa verde en un lado (como a Raven le gustaba). Sin embargo, mientras Charles estaba en la cocina ahora en boxers y con una camiseta desteñida de Riverside, batiendo el huevo en un bol de plástico, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo le gustaban a Erik los huevos para el desayuno.

Bueno, siempre podía preguntar.

Era vergonzoso cómo podía ponerle rojo la idea de que Erik estuviese en ese momento dormido en su cama, totalmente noqueado tras sus, bueno, _actividades_ de la noche anterior. Después de acabar en la biblioteca anoche, habían vuelto al apartamento de Charles, sin ni siquiera entrar antes de que Erik le hubiese atrapado contra la puerta, plantando besos con su boca a lo largo del cuello de Charles mientras su mano correteaba sugestivamente por el interior del muslo de Charles, el calor de su palma filtrándose a través del grueso algodón. Charles había estado peleando por conseguir las llaves, claro, porque no había querido ofrecer a sus vecinos un show gratuito, pero Erik había murmurado contra su cuello "¿Debería follarte aquí contra la puerta?" y Charles había sido capturado por un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tragando el aire que le era tan necesario. "Oh sí, Charles, creo que te _gustaría_ eso. Ven, deja que te ayude a encontrar las llaves."

-Erik, por dios. –Charles nunca hubo estado tan agradecido de finalmente encontrar sus llaves, aunque las manos de Erik siguiesen tercamente metidas en sus bolsillos.

Habían conseguido llegar a la cama. Finalmente. Mientras Charles ahora recordaba su frenético camino de destrucción hacia el dormitorio, vio el jersey de cuello alto olvidado, colgando de la lámpara; entonces se acercó para recogerlo antes de casi pisar el cinturón de Erik. Era difícil no sonreír mientras también recogía eso, su boca curvada, divertido.

Mientras entraba en la habitación, la vista de Erik en las sábanas – casi como una pantera durmiendo – le hizo olvidar a Charles casi por completo qué quería preguntarle. En el suelo había tres paquetes de aluminio rasgados, y Charles tocó uno con su pie. Habían malgastado un preservativo porque habían sido jodidamente impacientes la noche anterior y Erik lo había roto intentando ponérselo, y sus miradas – iguales – de espanto se disolvieron entre risas, Erik se agachó, alegre, y se puso entre las piernas de Charles mientras ambos rieron y rieron. Charles nunca había tenido una pareja con quien pudiera reírse en la cama tan fácilmente como tener sexo, y se sintió tan cómodo y cálido con Erik anoche, tan _sin complicaciones_.

Erik se tensó en ese momento, las sábanas deslizándose por su piel desnuda, y algo dormido abrió un ojo para ver a Charles parado en la puerta. -¿Uh?

-Nada. –Charles dejó el montón de ropa de Erik y se arrodilló junto a la cama, pasando los dedos por los mechones de pelo liso del otro. -¿Cómo quieres los huevos? Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Erik se estiró un poco indecentemente, entonces se acercó para que le acariciara como un gato pidiendo comida. –A la mierda los huevos. –Ahora tenía los dos ojos abiertos, y había una chispa de travesura en ellos. –Vuelve a la cama.

-No debería. –Charles dijo, aunque estaba luchando por recordar por qué cuando Erik deslizó sus nudillos por la extensión del brazo desnudo de Charles, encendiendo su piel. Oh claro, Henry. –He quedado con Henry en menos de media hora.

-Que le den a Henry. –Respondió Erik, entonces hizo una mueca cuando Charles empezó a reírse. –Oh, espera, retiro eso. Dejaré que tu hermana lo haga.

-_¡Erik!_

-¿Qué? Sabes que estabas pensando lo mismo. ¿No puedes ver lo amable que es con él? –Erik no parecía muy interesado en hablar de eso, por lo menos no por la forma en la que esa gran mano, cálida, intentaba colarse por debajo de los boxers de charles. Esas cejas se fruncieron cuando Charles le retiró la mano. -¿Qué, ahora me estás castigando?

-No. –Charles se mordió el labio inferior mientras la mano de Erik persistente se metía dentro y esos largos y elegantes dedos acariciaban su ya medio-duro miembro. –Yo- Dios, Erik, de verdad que no puedo, tengo que ducharme y comer.

-Entonces dúchate conmigo. –La manera en que Erik le estaba mirando, con esa sonrisa pícara e indecente que se dibujaba lentamente en su rostro, hizo que Charles se viese realmente tentado a volver de nuevo entre las sábanas cálidas, ponerse a horcajadas encima de Erik y moverse encima de él hasta que le fallasen las rodillas. Era tan tentador, sobre todo la forma en la que le estaba Erik, enredado entre sus sábanas, oliendo a sexo. –Vamos Charles, _ríndete a mí_.

La cara de Erik estaba tan cerca ahora que rozó sus narices juntas e intentó reclamar ese beso que Charles insistía en negarle, girando la cara con bufido y riendo. –Erik, esta noche, te lo prometo, ¿vale? Quedemos para cenar.

La boca de Erik se curvó hacia abajo. –No eres nada divertido.

Charles estuvo más que tentado a saltar a esa cama y demostrarle cómo de 'divertido' podía ser, pero otra mirada rápida al reloj le dijo que _realmente_ iba corto de tiempo. –Te haré pagar por eso, pero afortunadamente para ti he de irme. Sírvete lo que quieras en la cocina. –Charles le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de disculpa, intentando no reírse ante el malhumorado ceño fruncido que Erik mostraba mientras intentaba reunir fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de la cama.

-_Charles_. –Incluso aunque sus manos estuviesen ahora debajo de las sábanas, estaba claro lo que Erik estaba haciendo. –Oh Dios, Charles- -gimió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza contra la cama mientras empezó a tocarse.

Charles se acordó de cerrar la boca antes de saltar a la cama. Henry podía esperar.

**x**

Henry ya le estaba esperando fuera de la oficina, mirando algo confuso el reloj mientras Charles corría hacia la puerta. –Siento llegar tarde. –Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina, pero la mirada de Henry fue a parar a la gran marca de posesión que tenía justo debajo de su barbilla, y Charles pudo sentir como se volvía cada vez más rojo mientras rezaba porque Henry no dijese nada.

-Yo, eh… -Entonces Henry parpadeó, mirando a otro lado. –No pasa nada, tampoco he esperado tanto.

_Graciasgraciasgracias, querido amigo_. Charles le dejó entrar, más que aliviado ahora que había encendido las luces. Su oficina siempre estaba algo más desordenada que la de la mayoría de los profesores, libros escampados por todas partes haciendo montones como en su piso, pero Charles sabía de sobra donde estaba cada cosa. Sus estudiantes ya estaban acostumbrados a ese desorden, y no parecía que les importase mucho. Le gustaba que su oficina fuera por lo menos cómoda; había un gran sofá de cuero marrón que había rescatado de un mercadillo hacía tiempo, y había pagado de su propio bolsillo para instalar un buen aparato de sonido. Solía escuchar música cuando leía o estaba corrigiendo ensayos, y era bueno que Moira –que era su vecina de departamento –nunca se quejara de la música, fuera Telemann o TV On The Radio.

Abrió las cortinas y oyó a Henry dar una bocanada de aire ante la espectacular vista de las montañas de Box Springs. -¿Precioso, no?

Henry asintió, poniéndose cómo en el sofá que crujía bajo su peso. -¿Profesor?

-Ah sí, tu tesis. –Charles dejó a un lado su cartera y se quitó la chaqueta. –De hecho me estaba preguntando por qué no habías ido directamente a preguntarle a la señorita McTaggert—

-¿Raven está saliendo con alguien? –Henry soltó de repente, su mirada fija en el suelo mientras el color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. –Quiero decir, lo siento, no estaba—

-Oh… -Charles fue incapaz de evitar sonreír tan ampliamente. Así que Erik estaba en lo cierto después de todo. Ignoró el pequeño nudo que se le hizo en el estómago ante el mero pensamiento del nombre de Erik. –Henry, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso?

Ahora la cara de Henry estaba roja como un tomate. Asintió una vez, tímido.

Charles se compadeció del pobre chico. –Por lo que sé hasta ahora, en estos momentos está soltera. –Dijo con una sonrisa, pensando que Raven le debía no sólo una buena cena, sino que también entradas para el teatro seguramente. –Siéntete libre de preguntarle. De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo.

La mirada de alegría en los ojos de Henry hizo reír a Charles. –Gracias, Profesor.

-No hay que agradecer nada. –Charles conectó su iPad a los altavoces y eligió una canción de Beta Band. –Eres un buen estudiante y una gran persona. Serás bueno para Raven.

Una pequeña sombra de culpa cubrió la cara de Henry. –No estoy tan seguro de eso último.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Profesor, tú participas en los foros de la página web de E. M. Lehnsherr, ¿verdad?

-Correcto, ¿cómo lo— -Charles se le quedó mirando. La expresión de culpa en su rostro ahora tenía sentido. –Eres HankMC1306. Henry. _Hank._

Henry jugueteó con sus manos. –Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Quiero decir, supuse que eras tú por la probabilidad de que hubiese otro fan con el apodo de _ProfesorX_, ¿no? Y cuando dijiste que habías conseguido ese ejemplar autografiado de _Electric Fences_, entonces supe que eras tú.

Charles no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse después de todo eso. –Podías habérmelo dicho antes. –Vale, tal vez le había pillado con la guardia baja, y estaba intentando recordar si le había dicho algo sospechoso a Henry –Hank –en sus tweets o mensajes. –Es bastante sorprendente.

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. –Ahora Henry (Hank, Charles se recordó mentalmente, intentando juntar las dos personalidades) finalmente se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Charles de nuevo. -¿Sigo pudiendo pedirle salir a Raven?

Charles mantuvo su tono neutral. –Sobre mi cadáver.

No pudo contener la carcajada ante los ojos como platos que acababa de poner Henry mientras casi se caía de espaldas al sofá, y le llevó unos momentos antes de unirse a las risas, estando más que aliviado que otra cosa.

**x**

Las clases de ese día (y una conferencia) pasaron relativamente normales, sin dejarle a Charles tiempo para pensar en cómo de resentido estaba y _por qué_. Repentinas imágenes de Erik y él haciéndolo hasta tarde la noche anterior, las rodillas de Charles contra las sábanas, moviéndose con cada estocada; la boca de Erik en sus hombros, por su espalda… de repente se sentó algo más recto al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en clase y sus estudiantes, acabando un examen. Cruzó las piernas inmediatamente y, a continuación se aclaró la garganta, esperando no estar muy rojo y que los alumnos no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

No hubo tanta suerte. Mientras John y Bobby iban al frente con el examen en la mano, Bobby estaba sonriendo con demasiada alegría mientras John le saludó con tono burlón. –Ten un buen fin de semana, Profesor.

-Er, gracias. –Le fue fácil saber que iban soltando una risita disimulada mientras se alejaban de la sala, pero dudó que la enorme marca de debajo de su barbilla ayudase a camuflar las cosas.

Una vez se hubo acabado la clase, recogió el montón de exámenes y los metió en su cartera antes de dirigirse a su oficina. Tal vez Moira estuviese libre para tomar una taza de té rápida después de haber repasado las notas de los exámenes, y después podría quedar con Erik para cenar.

Una sensación de calidez le invadió el estómago al pensarlo, y cuando Charles giró la esquina y vio a Erik en el pasillo, esperando fuera de su oficina, la calidez se convirtió en una ola de calor sofocante, haciendo que Charles irradiase felicidad. -¡Erik! Creía que habíamos quedado después.

Erik se puso recto cuando vio a Charles y una sonrisa exactamente igual a la del otro se apoderó de su rostro. –Me había aburrido de torturar a los empleados del Café Kafka, así que obviamente he pensado que podría venir aquí y torturarte a ti en su lugar.

-Qué reconfortante. –Los labios de Charles se curvaron, divertido, mientras empezó a abrir la puerta de su oficina y pudo sentir la mirada ardiente de Erik fija en su boca. –Supongo que podrías entrar y tomarte una taza de té antes de que llame a los de Seguridad del campus.

Cuando ambos entraron en la oficina, pudo oír la respiración de Erik, fascinado, ante la vista de las montañas desde su ventana. –Precioso –pudo oírle decir antes de agacharse para recoger un papel del suelo.

-Lo sé. –Respondió Charles, tirándolo a la basura antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con que la mirada de Erik ahora estaba puesta en su espalda. –Espera, _estabas_ hablando de las montañas, ¿no?

La mirada de regocijo en la cara de Erik fue difícil de ignorar. –No me acuerdo. –Ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada, se estaba acercando a Charles, acorralándolo contra el escritorio hecho de pesado roble, sus caras a tan sólo un beso de distancia. –No estoy interrumpiendo tu horario de clases o algo, ¿o sí? –Su aliento, acompañado con un toque mentolado, acarició los labios de Charles.

-No. –Y fue entonces cuando Erik se inclinó para reclamar la boca de Charles, tentándolo primero con un beso lento que le hizo soltar su cartera, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Erik en su lugar. A continuación Erik le estaba dando un pequeño mordisco entre besos, y Charles pudo oír un pequeño gemido que se le había escapado a alguien, y tal vez ese alguien fuera él. El pequeño gemido se desvaneció con un jadeo cuando Erik le acarició por encima de sus pantalones y sí, _era_ él.

-Lo siento, no podía esperar. –Erik susurró al separarse del beso, y Charles se limitó a sonreír, pasando los dedos por los mechones suaves del pelo engominado de Erik, recordando cómo de despeinado había acabado después de un particular movimiento esa noche. Erik se había retirado el pelo de la cara mientras seguía acariciando a Charles con la otra. Charles pensó que ese particular recuerdo jamás le iba a abandonar.

-Tengo que echarle un ojo a los exámenes que acabo de recoger. –Dijo disculpándose cuando Erik hizo un amago de volver a besarlo. Soltó una pequeña risa ante el ceño fruncido de Erik mostrando su decepción, dándole un beso. –Podría pedirle a Hank que te diese una vuelta por el campus primero—

-¿Hank? –Erik parecía confuso a pesar de seguir en el mismo sitio, pegado centímetro a centímetro contra Charles y atrapándolo contra el escritorio. -¿No te refieres a Henry?

-Oh no, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Resulta que al final Henry es el chico con el que he estado hablando en los foros de E. M. Lehnsherr. –Su pulgar acarició el pronunciado pómulo de Erik. –Ha sido totalmente inesperado.

Para su sorpresa, el ceño fruncido de Erik se le notó aún más. –Suena extraño. –Ahora parecía estar dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa. -¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-No estoy muy seguro. –Admitió Charles, aunque estaba bastante desconcertado a darse cuenta de que Erik había reducido la presión contra su cuerpo, y que incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, para su decepción. –Tan sólo deseaba que Henry, quiero decir, Hank, me lo hubiese dicho antes. No me gusta tanto secretismo innecesario, supongo. Pero tal vez es porque está interesado en Raven. No tengo idea de por qué, en serio.

Erik asintió algo ausente y esta vez se retiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. –Tal vez no sabía cómo decírtelo. –Su voz sonaba algo perdida, un tanto preocupada; hablaba conforme iba hacia el sofá.

-Puede ser. –Charles se separó también del escritorio, yendo a sentarse junto a un Erik pensativo. -¿He dicho algo?

-No. –Erik se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –Sólo estaba… pensando.

Charles asintió. Si Erik no quería decirle lo que le estaba preocupando, raramente podría forzarle a hablar. -¿Te quedas un rato? Enseguida acabaré con los exámenes. Pondré algo de música y puedes echarle un vistazo a los libros si te apetece.

-Suena genial. –Erik seguía con la mirada algo distante. Charles continuaba preocupado, pero supuso que si Erik quería quedarse, a la larga terminaría diciéndoselo. Charles fue hacia el estéreo, poniendo el disco en directo del concierto de los Bright Eyes que Raven le había dado. Una vez que la música empezó a sonar, Charles recogió sus exámenes y fue hacia el sofá, haciéndole una señal a Erik para que se moviese. Éste lo hizo y dejó que Charles se sentase entre sus piernas cómodamente antes de empezar con el trabajo.

Pudo sentir a Erik alcanzar el libro más cercano a él, y el tiempo pasó de manera agradable, la tensión de antes ya olvidada. En algún momento, Charles cambió de posición, cuando su canción favorita de los Bright Eyes empezó a sonar y Erik tarareaba en voz baja _First Day Of My Life_ también, su pecho vibrando contra la espalda de Charles.

-¿Estás bien? –Charles preguntó, girando un poco la cabeza, contento de ve que Erik había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Nunca he estado mejor. –La voz de Erik sonó grave y satisfecha, y Charles pudo sentirlo poniendo sus labios en su frente, y luego los dejó ahí un rato, lo cual impulsó a Charles a cogerle de la mano y unir sus dedos, dejando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos.


End file.
